


Siren

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Jared, Character Death, Forbidden Love, Human Jared, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, Jensen is a marine biologist, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Murder, Older Jensen Ackles, Protective Jensen, Siren Jared, Sirens, TV show also, Top Jensen, True Love, Violence, Young Jared Padalecki, brief dead Jared, but also sweet, somewhat dark Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Sirens are born from violent, watery deaths. Drowning, being murdered at sea, their bodies being thrown into the water shortly after their deaths. They are the ones that sing to sailors, or anyone who will listen, and drag them to their deaths when they get to close. Siren are creatures incapable of love or human emotions.Insert Jared.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but it's more like an introduction, a background story to what's going on. I will be hopefully uploading maybe a couple times a week maybe less cause I am also working on like 4 other stories I want to get out soon and may also upload while I'm doing this one!

Jared Padalecki was 17 years old the day he died, two days before his birthday. 

Jared grew up in San Simeon, CA. His dad was a dentist and his mom was an English teacher. He had an older brother named Jeff who had just graduated medical school and starting his residency at Twin Cities Community Hospital to study trauma surgery. And his little sister Megan was a freshman in high-school, already at the top of her class and on the volleyball team.

Jared had just graduated high-school a couple weeks before his death. He had plans. He and his best friend Chad were planning on attending California State because that's where his dad went. He hadn’t been to sure what he was going to do with his life yet but he found he was leaning more towards writing. Jared had been what you would call a romantic. He believed in true love, destiny, and soul-mates.

But that all changed.

It changed when a man named David drug him out to the beach, the spot desolate and silent and strangled him to death, his hands digging deep bruises into his skin, his body on fire and his chest bursting with flames as he tried to breathe. 

David had been his old boss at the bookstore he had worked at during high-school and had recently quit. David had always been overly nice but Jared hadn't thought anything of it. Till the day he quit when David yanked him by the arm and pulled him behind the science fiction section and tried to fill him up resulting in bruised balls as Jared high tailed it out of there.

He told his parents what had happened and they got a restraining order and David was fired. And he hadn't seen him since then.

Till two nights before his birthday when he showed up at the party Chad had thrown for him, anyone invited and everyone drunk. Jared admits it was partly his fault. He shouldn't have drank, he should have stayed away. His vision was blurry as he was led to the beach, rough hands trying to get into his pants signaling his fight or flight instinct and that's when the rock came down on his head. 

He had been floating in and out of consciousness as his body was dragged along the sandy beach, the waves rushing in his ears as his legs were dropped and heavy panting sounded somewhere near him.

He rolled over on his stomach, his body weak and swimming with alcohol and crawled pathetically away from the man only to be pulled back by his ankle and flipped back over, a heavy weight climbing on top of him and thick fingers curling around his thin neck.

Its weird, dying. You know its gonna happen, you can almost feel it. Your body shuts down, you grow hot and then cold and everything just gets silent and the last thing he heard were the waves, and shrill screeches before his body was tossed over the cliff and into the ocean.

He had been floating at the bottom of the ocean for two days when his almost now bright multicolored hazel eyes opened back up.

He had felt confused at first, not sure what he was doing in the deep darkness and then everything came flooding back and he opened his mouth to cry out but all the left was a high pitched squeal. 

He jumped at the noise and swam back when he noticed his hands, his scaly blue hands. His legs were gone and in place was a long, thick, scale blue tale that had some kind of soft spiky dorsal fin sticking out from behind it. The translucent scales splattered up his sides, chest and back and even around his cheekbones. His teeth felt sharper and his body was thinner.

He swirled around in panic, unsure of what was going on or what he was when something swam underneath him. He picked his tail up in protection and held onto it as he looked around the dark water before a creature similar to him swam up.

She was beautiful. Her scales a dark green and her hair long and black she cocked her head, her white colored eyes looking him over, glowing in the dark. She opened her mouth and Jared winced, afraid of hearing the screech like noise but was surprised when words came out.

“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Jared frowned and looked around hopelessly “for me? What happening to me?”

The creatures face darkened and a almost sympathetic look flashed in her ghost like eyes “something terrible. Have you heard of sirens?”

“You mean the creature that kills men by singing?”

She smiled at him fondly “yes. Sirens are born of murder or violent deaths and you Jared...well obviously you know or you wouldn't be here.”

Jared felt angry tears fill his eyes and he clenched his fist, his nails digging into his scaly hands “David...he killed me.”

“Yes. And now your one of us, we will be your family now Jared, we will look after you, you will be one of us. You will live in the ocean, you will sing, you will kill, and you will be free.”

Jared closed his eyes and thought back to his life, to David, to him begging on the beach and felt something cold take over his heart.

Jared Padalecki was still 17 when he was reborn.


	2. I'll tell you a tale

It had been two years since Jared was brutally murdered by the Pacific ocean. During this time he had grown into his body quite a bit. His blue tail was now darker almost like night and the fins were wispy almost wave like. The webs between his fingers had grown to allowing him to swim better in the ocean. His scales on his body were like midnight and glittered up his sides, down his bunny trail, and around his now glowing eyes. His gills were wider now to and resides on his ribs instead of his neck. His talons had grown to, a dark black that allowed him to dig into prey. His pelvis fins were sharp almost like a dagger and they were a brilliant midnight blue.

Jared was an incredibly fast swimmer, faster than most in his colony making the others jealous and Ophelia, the siren that found him, incredibly proud. He also found that he, like the others, had exceptional strength and could lift more allowing him to tackle prey like sharks. His voice had also developed nicely.

Ophelia called it melodic, gentle, and soothing while most was loud and sensual his was calming allowing the men they preyed on to follow more easily. 

But Jared had yet to actually kill anyone.

While his heart may be cold, and he may not believe in love anymore he still didn't believe in murder no matter what they said.

His colony, his family, they were...interesting. 

Ophelia was the leader, Jared would even go as far as to say the Queen. She made the decisions, came up with the rules, she helped Jared adapt and she led the hunts for food. She was more like his new mother than anything. She was also well over 300. But she didn't look a day over 26.

Iris was what Jared would consider his best friend. She had long white hair, her eyes like ice and her skin pale. Her tale was all black with spots of yellow lingering down the sides almost like stars. Iris was only 24 and had only been there 3 years longer than Jared, she took care of him, defended him.

Celeste was...someone you had to get used to. She was brutally honest, defensive, and outspoken and fiercely protective of the colony that's why she was the best hunter. She was killed when she was 15 by her drunk father back in the 50’s. She had short wavy brown hair that she cut every month with a shell, her tail was a dark purple, almost magenta like and her voice was like sultry and smooth, she had killed well over 400 men in her time. 

Jared loved his family. They took care of him, they taught him the way of their life, they trained him, fed him, and gave him shelter.

Now Jared didn't want to say their world was like a Disney movie but it was quite grand, the ones before them made sure of that.

Down at the bottom of the ocean where the water grew cold there was a large almost manor. It was built from left over shipwrecks but looked like something out of a movie. They decorated it with things lost from wrecks or from the humans they killed. 

Jared shared a room with Iris. 

There were days he thought about his family, he missed his little sister and longed to know how his brother was. He hoped his mom was still teaching and his dad was still practicing. He hoped they had moved on.

And he hoped that fucking prick was rotting in jail.

He hoped Chad went to school.

“Jay?”

Jared turned quickly, the water churning around him as Iris smiled softly “Ophelia would like to see you...she has something important to talk about with you.”

Jared pursed his lips and pushed himself up from his cot and hooked arms with Iris as they swam to the parlor where Ophelia waited in her chair, her hair braided today and a kind smile on her lips “Jared I’m glad you came.”

He bowed swiftly “you wanted to talk to me?”

Her smile dropped “yes I...there have been some complaints lately and I cannot ignore them. You’ve been here for two years Jared and you have yet to lure a human. I understand your circumstances and we have been accommodating but you understand Jay this is our way of life and your not contributing.”

Jared gulped, his hands growing sweaty even in the cool water around him “but I...I don’t think I can.”

“You can and you will. Iris did so only months after being here and Celeste only days--”

“That's because Celeste has no problem killing but I...That's not who I am.”

“Jared who you are is gone, it left the day you died this is your second chance. You are one of us this is the only thing standing in your way.”

Jared scowled and dug his nails in his palm, drawing blood “my way or yours? Who was it that complained? It was Elle wasn't it? She hates me she has since the day I came.”

“It was many. We love you Jared, you are the light in the darkness but I cannot excuse you. You must do this and you must do it soon.”

 

Jensen Ackles is a 33 year old Marine Biologist much to the chagrin of his father. The Ackles family had always been about politics. His dad is the new appointed mayor of San Simeon, his dad before him was also the mayor and so on and so forth. So when it was time for Jensen to go to college imagine his families surprise when instead of politics he studied Biology with a minor in oceanography. 

Jensen had always been drawn to the ocean, almost like a mystical lure. He had no interest whatsoever in politics or anything to do with them. And for years it had been fine his family had gotten over it and they pretended Jensen's career didn't exist.

But now Jensen's father is growing to old and they need someone to carry on the line.

Jensen scoffed as he swayed on the dock and tied up the rope to his boat as Chris stood behind him with folded arms “just tell em’ to piss off I mean they can’t make you be a fucking snooty ass mayor and its not like you need your inheritance.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore man...I just wanna focus on this experiment.”

Recently there had been some mysterious disturbances going on out in sea and he was determined to find out what it was. Over the years there had been many tellings of the men who would wander out to sea and never return but recently the numbers had skyrocketed.

His friend Chris thought it was--

“Sirens man, they exist That's the one explanation.”

Jensen snorts and rolls his eyes “there's no such thing as mermaids dude--”

“No not a mermaid. Mermaids are silly little creatures with warm skin and a heart of hold but they cant cry. Sirens...they cant fall in love. They kill and swim, they sing and they dream. They seduce and destroy. A sirens song is made from the tears of heartbroken lovers. That's why the lustful and the wicked are drawn to their call, their voice echoes the pain and the sadness that their black-hearts yearn for.”

“So they only kill the wicked?”

“They kill more than that, anyone who will listen, anyone who can hear them. there's a certain species of them called Ekhidna their feral and vicious. Its been said they worshiped the kraken. Their stronger, their tails are longer, and they feed on the hearts of sailors dragging them to the bottom of the sea drowning them and steal their souls. They hunt in flocks and live in colonies, they depend heavily on one another. Some say they like to constrict their victim's like a snake, wrap their tail around them till they cant breath. Makes it quicker.”

Jensen gulped and ducked his head “That's bullshit man.”

Chris looks out at the ocean and shrugs “guess will see.”[2]


	3. The power of the sea

The next night they sailed out when the weather was cool and the sky was clear. Jensen perched himself at the beginning of the boat, his arms leaning over the rails as he watched the waves crash against the boat.

Chris’s words had stuck with him. He glanced back at the long haired man and noticed the trepidation in his stare as he guided the wheel, his eyes scanning over the dark water quickly.

Before they had sailed Chris’s mom had seen them off and as they stepped on the boat her arm reached out and snatched Jensen's hand quickly, her face pale and her eyes wide “out at sea, if you hear a beautiful voice singing turn the boat around at once. You understand me? Even if it means sailing right into a storm you turn that boat around and don’t look back.”

Jensen had blinked and smiled uneasily before shaking her grip off and walking onto the boat muttering about the crazy woman. But now he wasn't so sure.

The waters were eerily calm, not a sound in the night other than the soothing waves and soft sounds of splashing from the fishes.

“Siren’s weren't always bad you know.”

Jensen jumped and turned to look at Robert, a retired diver, an older man on the boat that knew the sea better than Jensen and Chris did “oh not you to man.”

Robert ignored the whiny statement “legend claims they were once friendly towards men, God only knows why after what happened to them, and every so often accept the courtship sailors would offer and they would walk on land, as humans.”

Jensen frowned “what do you mean what happened to them?”

Robert turned to look at him with grave eyes “a Siren isn’t born a Siren. A Siren is turned when a woman or a man dies near the sea, and not just any old death I’m talking murder, brutal, even drowning. If their bodies are tossed in the ocean they become a part of it, and so a Siren is born.”

Jensen gulped and looks down at his boot clad feet “so its not their fault then?”

“No, its ours. Humans their selfish and greedy they want one thing and if they cant get it then no one else should either. What do you think happens to all the missing persons that die along the shore? All the bodies that are never found? Their now either a Siren or a Sirens dinner.”

“So lets say we run into a so called Siren, what do we do?”

Robert scoffs “more than likely you won’t live to tell the tale but...they do have weaknesses. The siren can breathe both air and water but it needs to be submerged every 4 hours to avoid suffocating. The siren will make two attacks. One with its claws and one with the tail. Watch the tail it might not look like much but its deadly, can break your neck with one blow. They can also cast an allusion. They can look like anything, appear like anything, whatever you desire. But that's just a normal old siren, they don’t exist around here what you wanna be looking for is the Ekhidna. Their monsters, pure evil. But the same goes for them when it comes to the breathing thing, if you can hold it out for 4 hours it’ll suffocate, small chance of that. The tail can bludgeon you to death, snap off your neck if willed. And their shriek, that's what you wanna watch our for. You can hear it as far as 20 feet if willed loud enough it can deafen the listener even cause your ears to bleed. Their nails can rip you apart with one slash.”

“Robert I don’t--”

“I know it sounds crazy Jensen but...listen I was a diver for 45 years ok I’ve seen some things, things that’ll stay with you. Don’t...don’t judge what you haven't seen.”

“Ok so what about mermaids?”

Robert scoffs “nowadays they don’t come out much, their terrified of the sirens, they hide in the coral reefs or kelp forests and only go out to hunt for fish.”

Jensen could feel his hands shaking at Robert’s new information and he almost wished he could turn the boat around and never set sail again. But he had a job to do, he had to figure out what was happening in the water.

“Stop here Chris.”

Chris looked up and nodded and slowed the boat down before stopping, jogging down the deck to pass Jensen some sample viles. “We need to test the PH of the water, maybe there's something in it.”

“Oh there's something in it alright.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and ignored the comment and bent down over the side of the boat and dipped the vile in and shivered at the cool water sloshing around his hands “should the water be this cold? Its 70 out right now, in August.”

Chris looked around, his eyes searching “does seem a little odd dosen’t it?”

Jensen passed a vile back to the man who took it in the back and started testing the sample “hey Robert do you wanna dive in? Look around?”

The man sighed and looked at the water before turning and slipping on his wet suit, sitting on the side as he slipped his tank on and gave Jensen one last look before flipping over.

Chris jogged back out moments later and shrugged “nothing weird man, seems normal to me.”

Jensen pursed his lips and looked down at the water as the light from Robert’s flashlight glowed “maybe he’ll find something.”

Suddenly the light flickered out and nothing but darkness was left. Jensen cocked his head and placed his hands on the edge “Robert?”

Chris walked up cautiously behind him as he bent over slowly and tried to peer through the grim waters “I don’t see--”

Robert shot up out of the water his eyes wide with fear as his hands scrambled for the sides of the boat “get out! We have to get out!”

Jensen stumbled back as the man flung himself on the boat his chest heaving “Robert whats--”

They all froze as a cold breeze swept around them and a soft, sweet voice filled the air causing the hair on Jensen's arms to stand up and chill float down his body.

“Come throw your heart into the waves  
Your soul is lost, and still it saves  
Drink me in and come undone  
Trade a thousand lives for one  
Come away, drink it in  
Drink and sink and let it end  
Drink and sink and let it end  
You are no more, you are no less  
For all must die, all must rest  
Bring your body unto me  
Let your graveyard be the sea  
Come away and drink it in  
Drink and sink and let it end  
Drink and sink and let...it...end.”

Jensen turned slowly toward the end of the boat and watched as dozens of heads popped up out of the water, their eyes glowing and bright in the dark night, their skin pale and covered in scales.

He could feel his heart beating faster as the calming voice flowed through him, the voice soft and reassuring, his fears floating away as the creatures swam closer to the boat and slithered along sensually.

He cocked his head, his eyes vacant and in a trance as one particular siren reached one fin hand up and slid it along the edge of the boat, but it wasn't like the rest, this siren, this young boy could be no older than 20. 

As his friends were preoccupied with the dozens of voices now singing around them Jensen moved slowly over to the young siren leaning onto the side of the boat.

His eyes were not full of desire or darkness like the others. They were translucent as they gleamed in the night, the colors a bright swirl of green and blue the gaze captivating as it drew him in. They seemed almost sad and hopeless. His hair was dark and wet as it curled at the end around his neck, his pink lips were plush and parted showing his sharp teeth that almost made him step back. He had glittering blue scales dancing along the high points of his cheekbones and running down his front.

Jensen didn't care what anyone said, this had to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The boy opened his mouth, his white teeth shining in the night. Jensen could tell he wanted to say something but all that left him was a high pitched shriek and the boy winced and moved back from the boat making Jensen rush forward “no wait!”

The boy paused and looked back at him unsure, before looking around his eyes locking with another siren swimming not to far from him, her hair white and her eyes warning.

The boy ducked his head and sent another look to Jensen before opening his mouth and humming along with the others of his flock.

But this time it was different.

Jensen could tell by the voice it had been him that had originally sang the beautiful siren song and at the start it was meant to draw him and the others in but now he didn't seem as sure, it was almost like he was warning Jensen to go.

Jensen, not feeling as paralyzed as before looking around and noticed his friends were still in a trance, Robert leaning over the side of the boat as a siren with short dark hair lifted her hand up with a dark smile on her face, her nail scratching under his chin.

Jensen rushed forward “Robert!” the siren snapped her eyes over to him, the look scorching before gripping Robert’s shoulder and dragging him into the dark water. Jensen gasped as he leaned over the boat, no sight of the older man anywhere.

He turned quickly and watched as Chris slowly moved towards the end and he rushed over just as Chris leaned down and grabbed the man and yanked him back and drug him over to the back and locked him inside.

He then ran to the wheel and turned it quickly, not caring if he hit one of the creatures or not. He was only a couple miles out, the voices now fading when he paused and looked back, just like Chris’s mother warned him not to, and searched for the boy.

He was floating a good distance from them, his eyes full of longing as he watched Jensen sail away before the white haired siren swam to him and let out a high pitched squeal that had the boy paling and took her hand as they dived under the water, the others following.

He wasn't sure what it meant, or what would happen now but he knew turning back had changed him somehow, the boys eyes boring into his mind.[3]


	4. Missing boy

Jared blushed as he was yanked down to their home, the look of the humans eyes still in his mind. This had been his chance to prove himself to the others and he had failed. Ophelia would be upset.

He had wanted to do it. When Celeste suggested he sing the song he had happily done so. There had been plenty of times he had sang so the others could get their kill but tonight he had participated. And unlike his thoughts from earlier he had no problem in doing so.

When he popped up along the surface and saw the old man and the long haired man he thought this would be easy.

That is until the beautiful human moved in his sight.

To say his breath was taken would be an understatement.

The man was possibly the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He was tall, about as tall as Jared had been. He could tell the man was older, possibly in his thirties due to the wrinkles by those round green eyes that were covered in long lashes. His skin was pale and littered with tiny freckles. His build was wide and strong, his arms bulging beneath his black shirt.

Even as a human Jared had never seen another man look like that, all the boys he had known looked young and immature but this...this was a man.

And something in that mans eyes made him falter, his voice trailing off as the others had taken his place, his will not so strong.

When Celeste had dragged the older man down Jared almost felt bad. But he didn't. He couldn't blame her, this was their way of life, the human wouldn't understand. 

“Jared?”

Jared turned as Iris floated in next to him and looked him over “its not your fault, the human startled you.”

Jared sighed and crossed his arms “he did...but not because I was scared.”

She frowned, her eyes confused before turning into astonishment “you thought he was attractive!”

He clapped his hands over her mouth and glared “will you shut it? God the whole colony will hear you!”

She backed away slowly and narrowed her eyes “Jared he is a human you cannot...you should not feel for him, for anyone. Your heart should be--”

“It is ok! My heart is like ice, frozen like the North Pole I just...I thought he was, well he was...ugh.”

Iris cocked her head “cute?”

“Yes! Cute he was...cute. But it means nothing I mean I don't feel for him.”

She nodded slowly “good...well, I will talk to Ophelia and tell her what happened, the human startled you with his yelling. It was weird don't you think? He wasn't like the others, he didn't seem as tranced.”

Jared ducked his eyes, ashamed “yeah, it was weird.”

Jared followed Iris to the parlor where Ophelia was waiting for them, a hopeful smile on her face that wilted at the sight of Jared’s ashamed eyes.

“Well?”

Iris looked over at Jared who was to busy looking down at the kelp floor, his tail swinging along with the green seaweed and she turned back to answer for him “it wasn’t his fault. There was a human and he...well he was different. At first he seemed very much affected by Jay’s voice but then it was like he snapped out of it and he well he seemed a little caught on with Jared. Celeste got an older man but the human and another escaped. He startled Jared, didn’t give him a chance. But his song was beautiful.”

“His song is always beautiful. It could lure anyone no matter the distance or the age which leaves this situation to be curious. We’ve never had a human snap out of a trance before.”

Jared bit the inside of his cheek and tried to will down the guilt that he could feel creeping across his face. How did he tell the Queen it was his fault the human got away? That for some reason he just couldn’t kill him?

“We will continue to discuss this occurrence and Jared you will keep trying, your chance will come and I expect you to succeed.”

Jared bowed quickly “yes Ophelia.”

They turned to leave as Ophelia rose from her chair “Jared will you stay behind for a moment?”

Jared shared a concerned look with Iris before waving her off and turning back to the black haired siren whose shell covered crown littered in the looming light “yes my Queen?”

She waved her hand “none of that you know your like my son, my own. Which is why I have to know...did you let the human escape? Even by accident?”

Jared blinked, his voice getting caught in his throat as he choked on water “my Queen I--”

“Its ok Jared I knew you were nervous but I had thought you could do this.”

“I can! I was I mean everything was fine, I sang the song and I saw he two men on the boat but then the other came out and he...he distracted me is all. It won’t happen again.”

The older siren rubbed at her dark green scales covering her face and leaned back “I know you won’t. Your not like the other Jared you still have your humanity which isn't a good or a bad thing. Your heart is like ours I think your just clinging to your old life and you shouldn't. Its gone Jared. This is your life now, and you have eternity with it.”

 

Jensen woke with a start, bright hazel eyes and the soothing song still lingering in his mind. He sat up slowly and flung the sheet away from his sweat covered body and leaned against the headboard with a tired sigh. He couldn't get the boy out of his mind, those eyes God those eyes. He looked familiar, like Jensen had seen him before and he wasn’t--

Jensen gasped and jumped off the bed and rushed over to his chest and dug inside till he pulled out a folder and flicked through the pictures till he came to the one with the boy. Jared Padalecki had went missing 2 years ago.

Jensen shook his head and looked with startled eyes as the boy from the water smiled up at him with sweet dimples that looked nothing like the sorrow filled one from the water. The last place Jared had been seen was at his birthday party before he disappeared but now it was obvious to Jensen. 

The boy had been murdered and tossed in the water like garbage, like his life meant nothing. 

He threw the picture across the room and let out an angered breath as he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He needed to see the boy again, he need to show him he wasn’t like the others. Maybe he could help him?

But how would he get passed the others? 

Jensen scrubbed his hands down his face. Maybe he should leave it alone? The boy was just that, a boy and he was well over 12 years older than the boy. And Jared was lost at sea what did he expect to happen?

Jensen stood and looked out his window and glanced out at the ocean, the clouds dark with a storm and the waves crashing loudly against the rocks. Jared was out there somewhere, singing, killing. 

He had to find him.


	5. Strange Occurences

It had been a couple days and the sirens face had not left him. He barley slept at night and when he did the sharp shriek filled his ears making him shoot upright in bed, his body covered in sweat.

Robert’s family decided to hold his funeral near the rocky shore cliff. Jensen and Chris hadn't been sure what to say when his wife asked what had happened, why her husband hadn't come home and all they could come up with was he went down to dive and never came up.

Jensen sighed as he tucked his black dress shirt in his pants and checked his reflection one more time before walking out of his small studio apartment to meet up with Chris who was waiting for him by the shoreline.

They walked silently up the hilltop, the sounds of the waves crashing filling their ears making them jump as they both thought back to that night. Chris paused as the crowd of people came into view, Roberts family already sitting in the chairs, tears on their faces.

“What if people find out?”

Jensen tucks his hands in his pockets and gives his friend a look “they won’t, and even if they do what can they do? Its not like we killed him man a fucking mythological creature what can they do about that ?”

Chris shook his head and made a face as they kept walking “I’m just saying I think this is gonna come back and bite us in the ass. I mean were keeping a huge secret here, we never should have went out in teh first place.”

“This is what we do Chris, its our job. The ocean is our job, its not like we knew what was in it. Now shut the hell up the funerals starting.”

Chris frowned and turned to look at the preacher as he started speaking about Robert and Jensen turned to look at the ocean. He wondered where Jared was.

Should he tell his family he’s alive? Does he tell anyone? Should he tell Chris about the captivating boy? 

Jensen tipped his head back and sighed.

 

It was probably stupid, in fact he knows it was. Anyone could see him, he could be hurt, his colony would be angry if they found out. 

But that didn't stop him from swimming to the surface.

He just needed to see.

It was stupid really what was he expecting to see? The human? The chances were very low after all why would he just be there waiting for Jared to find him? The human had probably forgotten all about him by now, Jared nothing more than a crazy dream that he wanted to forget about.

His head popped out and he shivered at the breeze as his eyes scanned the surface. He had forgotten how beautiful San Simeon looked during the day, the only time he saw any of it was in the dead of night when he sang his song for his family. 

Jared turned in a circle. The beach was bare, which was surprising but then again it did feel rather cool for a...what month was it? Jared shook his head and looked up and paused. 

Up on the hill was a tent perched at the cliff, a crowd of people gathered their cries flowing all the way down to Jared’s sensitive ears. It must be a funeral. Jared swam a little closer and hid behind a rock sunk in the sand and climbed slowly, his tail flapping in the water as he narrowed his eyes.

There was a man standing at the edge of the cliff, his hands folded in front of him as the others bowed their heads but the man didn't. Instead he turned to look out at the ocean and Jared gasped and almost fell back in the water.

It was the man from the boat.

Jared moved back to the rock and leaned down and lay his head on his folded hands and watched as the man looked out at the ocean, his eyes searching.

Jared wondered if he was looking for him.

He hoped he was, he hoped he would look out and see Jared.

And almost like the man heard him his head turned quickly, his eyes locked on the spot Jared was in and they narrowed like he was confused and he stepped closer to the cliff and lowered his head.

Jared held his breath, his eyes wide as he stayed stock still now scared that maybe the man would see him. Would he freak out? Would he point him out to the others? Oh God his family would be so angry.

But then he disappeared and Jared wondered if he had been there in the first place.

Jared blinked, startled maybe he scared him.

And just as Jared was about to move back and dive back under and swim home with an ache in his cold heart the man walked on the beach.

Jared watched in awe as the man took his shoes off and walked knee length in the water, his hands loose by his side and his eyes trained on Jared. The man looked over his shoulder at the top of the cliff where the crowd was still gathered and then back at Jared and moved deeper in the water.

Jared watched with an open mouth and panic in his eyes as the man started swimming toward him and it didn't seem to matter he was a good distance from land. Jared looked down in the water and wondered where his family was. If they were watching him just waiting for the moment to kill this human.

The thought had Jared panicking. He looked back at the man and shook his head quickly and gave a warning cry, waving his hand for him to go back but the man peddled on. Jared huffed in frustration and pushed off the rock and dove under the water, his body surging quickly as he popped up in front of the man and pushed his shoulders “back!”

The man blinked, his face stunned “you spoke!”

Jared's mouth bobbed and he looked down at the water and back up at the man and felt gently along his neck. He had spoke...maybe he could again.

He took a breath and looked at the man with hard eyes “go back...not safe.”

The man smiled softly and ran his eyes over Jared as he floated in the water, spitting as some flowed in his mouth “I cant stop thinking about you...I was hoping to see you.”

Jared shook his head and whined as he tried to pull away but the man reached out and gripped his shoulders “don't leave please! I just...your all I’ve thought about since you saved me. Why did you save me?”

Jared's face dropped and he bit his lip with his sharp teeth, blood drawing “I’m not like them...I should be, want to be but I still remember my family, they do not. You...you were different.”

“If I wasn't on the boat would you have done it?”

“Have to. Still have to.”

Jensen shook his head and lifted his hand to run a finger down the crystal scale like jaw “you don't Jared you don't--”

Jared choked and pushed away “my name, you said my name.”

“Yes I--I know who you are I thought you looked familiar. You've been missing for a while now--”

Jared scoffed and turned his head “not missing, killed, thrown away like trash that's what he did to me.”

“Who?” Jensen reached back out to touch the man “who did it Jared, if you tell me I can help you they--your family I think they know your dead they just don't know who.”

Jared's lip trembled and a black tear slipped down his cheek and dropped in the water “he’s free...I thought...always free.”

“Tell me Jared please,” Jensen begged, his eyes wide “if you tell me I can help.”

Jared made a face “cant help, no one can help.” Jared shook his head sadly and knocked the mans arms away “you human I am trapped here, this is my life not yours you should go. Go home.”

Jared flipped his tail and dove in the water and didn't look back even as Jensen floated, his head ducking under the water trying to find the siren but when he didn't see him he popped back up and sighed and floated on his back “I’ll be back Jared, I’m not giving up on you.”


	6. Questions

Jared stayed away from the surface for a week. Somehow he knew that if he did swim up to the suns break the man from before would be there the man who--

Jared cocked his head. He didn't even know the mans name.

When he had swam away from the freckled man he did so with speed and decided hunting would be a good distraction for him but it only saddened him. How could his family not care?

How did they not know? Why didn't Chad say anything? Jared had complained for months about Davids monstrous advances and Chad had even threatened to kick his ass so why didn't he say anything? How was it right for David to walk free?

This man, this monster took his life from him, his life he hadn't even lived yet, a life that wasn't his to take and tossed him over a cliff and into the cold water and doomed him to live a life of killing, of being like him.

How was that fair?

Jared had been a good kid. He never stayed out past curfew, called his mom if he was going to be late, followed the rules, made straight A’s, did extracurricular activities. He had dreams and goals he wanted to travel the world, to fall in love and get married.

He died a fucking virgin for Christ sake's.

Hell maybe he did, there's no telling what that creep did after he was cold. It made him sick to think about.

When he had first arrived at the colony and some others told Jared of their past they had struggled. Ophelia could barley remember her life from before, then again she was 300 years old. Celeste had struggled only remembering her drunk father bashing her over the head with a bottle. 

Even Iris who had only been there a couple years longer than him could only remember her sisters names, not their faces.

But Jared, god he remembered. He remembered his brothers deep, booming voice and the way he used to ruffle Jared’s hair and call him shorty. He remembered Megan’s sweet smile and how she always smelt like roses and loved to laugh at his jokes. His mothers warm hugs and kind smile, how she was always there for him. And his fathers overuse of the name sport, how he liked taking Jared to basketball games, and taught him how to dribble.

He remembered Chad the best. How goofy and full of life he was, always coming at him with his idiotic logic, always defending him when needed.

Just not when he needed him the most.

He longed to see his family again.

Not that he didn't love his new one because he did. He was grateful Ophelia found him, that they taught him the way of their life, that they were patient with him. But at the end of the day they wanted something from him he was struggling to give.

He knew eventually he would have to kill it was only a matter of time, he just hoped it wasn't the beautiful man from the boat. No matter how stupid he was.

 

After Jensen had washed a shore he had laid there for a few moments catching his breath at his encounter with Jared. The boy had spoken to him, and even he had looked shocked at his breathy voice. It was obvious he hadn't spoken in a while his English was muddled.

Jensen had felt his heart break at Jared’s shattered look after learning his family hadn't pursued his killer, only assuming he had been taken and never to return. But Jensen was determined to find this man.

He had thought about visiting Jared’s family, maybe saying he was a reporter or something but then dislodged that idea. Someone had to know something, there had to be someone.

He had begged Jared to give him a name but the boy had been to distraught and left him there floating in open water. 

God how he longed to hold him, to bring him on land, to confess his love and help him. Maybe if what Robert said was true he could bring Jared home. 

Jensen paused as he paced in his apartment. 

Love...did he love Jared? He didn't even know the boy. How could he love him? This boy was a siren, made to kill and sink all men but...he hasn't. He could save him, he could help him.

He knows he can.

He just has to find his killer and convince him to come back to land. Could that work? Jared had “died” two years ago but was he really dead? His body had grown into something different, had adapted to the water and changed into a killing machine that could crush him in an instant if he wanted. Would he fit in on land now? Would he even want to?

He could tell Jared was struggling. He could see that night on the boat he had been close with the white haired siren had followed her in an instant. He could tell Jared was a people pleaser even as a siren.

He had googled all he could about Jared. Where he had worked, interviews from friends and family, even saw his school records.

Jared had literally been picture perfect.

There had been an interview with a girl that claimed to be his friend saying that maybe Jared had finally cracked from the pressure of being perfect and took off.

He wanted to pull her teeth out. Obviously anyone who knew Jared knew that wasn't true.

Jared had worked at the old bookstore for a year before his death, quitting only weeks before he was supposed to go to college. Maybe he could start there?

It might not be much but it had to be something. So he walked downtown and found the bookstore easily. There wasn't a person in the store but there was an older woman behind the counter typing on the computer.

She smiled at him as he walked up “can I help you Sir?”

Jensen smiled back politely and reached in his pocket and pulled out Jared’s missing persons flier “did you know this boy? He used to work here.”

The woman looked down and her face wilted, her eyes growing sad and her lips going down in a frown as she reached out and trailed her finger down Jared’s face “yeah...this is Jared he was, he was wonderful. Jared was so smart, and he loved to read, he loved books so much I know he had over 250 books stacked up by his bed at home. Its a shame what happened to him. He was going places.”

“Yeah he...do you have any idea what happened? I know there was no leads but there had to be someone.”

She looked up at him with curious eyes before glancing over his shoulder and leaning closer “if you ask me Jared was the object of affection for an older man that used to work here. He was my assistant manager, a smart man. But when Jared started his work was dwindling. He was obsessed with the boy, bothered him at work, interrupted him when he was with customers and ruined his sales, he even followed the boy around town..”

Jensen frowned and lifted Jared’s flier higher in his hand and shook it “who was it?”

The woman cocked his head and looked him over “are you a reporter?”

“I’m--I knew Jared he was...well I--”

A slow smile slid across the woman's face, her wrinkles deepening “you had feelings for me?”

“Have feelings for him.”

The woman smiled sadly and nodded her head “his name was David. I fired him right before Jared disappeared. If your wanting to find him, I suggest visiting Firebirds bar downtown.”

Jensen scrunched the paper in his head and turned and stomped out the door, a dark look on his face as he headed for the bar, his whole aurora screaming fury as he shoved the door open and looked for this David man.

He didn't have to look long. There sitting on a bar stool, his body slumped over a shot glass was an older man, probably around 40 something. His hair was a greasy brown and wild, his face was pale and the circles under his eyes a dark black. 

Jensen growled lowly in his throat and walked over and slammed the flier down next to the man making him jump in surprise, probably not even aware someone had been next to him, and looked down at the flier his face paling at the smiling face.

David looked up slowly with fearful eyes and winced back at Jensen’s harsh glare “who are you?”

Jensen’s nose snarled as he leaned down in the man’s face and ignored the stench of alcohol swirling around his nose and looked at the man with murder in his eyes “I’m Jensen Ackles and I’m here to ask you a few questions and the murder of Jared Padalecki.”


	7. Revealed

Maybe he had came on a little strong. Which seemed to be the case as the man scurried away from him, practically falling off the stool as he looked at Jensen with glazed eyes “murder? What murder? He ran away--”

Jensen reached out and shoved the man hard knocking him back into the jukebox, Garth Brooks blasting in the small area “don’t give me that bullshit we both know he didn’t run away don’t we David?”

David gulped and reached up to grip Jensen’s wrist that was holding his neck “I don’t know what your talking about man I didn’t do anything.”

Jensen scoffed and shoved the man away from him “you can lie all you want but I know what you did and I’m gonna make you pay for it.”

David huffed and smoothed his hands down his crumpled shirt “you don’t know shit man and you don’t have proof.”

Jensen smirked and looked the man up and down “you think I can’t get some? I’m a fucking biologist I’m sure I can find some DNA somewhere. I’m not done asking questions David and I will find someone who knows something and when I do, your ass is mine.”

David blinked rapidly and stumbled away from him and out of the bar, knocking into a woman as he went. Jensen shook his head and fell back on one of the bar stool’s and waved the shocked bartender over “glass of bourbon please... And make it a double.”

 

Jensen looked down over the ocean with searching eyes before pulling his shoes off and tucking them in the sand near a rock so they would be safe. This time he yanked his shirt off, he wasn't very fond of wet clothing sticking to his body. He debated on the pants and decided against it and stepped into the cool water and started walking till he couldn't anymore.

He swam all the way to the rock they had met at before and lifted his upper body out from the water and looked around. He wasn't even sure if Jared would be back, if he even cared.

The boy had seemed a little depressed that day in the water, and even more shocked when actual words came from his mouth. There's a chance he wouldn't come back, or that his colony found out.

He had been floating in the water for a good 30 minutes and was about to swim to shore when the top of a head poked out of the water, the familiar glittering eyes looking at him apprehensively. 

Jensen smiled softly “hello Jared.”

Jared watched him a few more moments before lifting up allowing his whole head to rise from the water and looked him over “why you back? Told you to go home.”

“I did I just...I needed to see you.”

A confused frown marred the boys features “why? Who am I?”

 

Jensen reached one hand forward and slipped his finger along the sharp cut of the sirens jaw “you are beautiful. Your everything.”

Jared pulled back with a blush and ducked his head, his hair falling in his eyes “I am not. Don’t know me.”

“Your right I don’t but I could if you would let me.”

“How? I live in here and you out there if my family finds out your here they kill you.”

Jensen looked down and peered through the dark water “do they know your here?”

“Don’t think so. Two hours day allowed to go hunt, that's what I was doing.”

“Hunt?”

“Fish, dolphins...sharks. Food.”

“Sharks? You prey on sharks?”

Jared nods with a wide, sharp toothed smile “me and Celeste only ones who can, need to eat.”

Jensen smiled “you think There's somewhere we could go with more land?”

Jared pursed his lips and looked around in thought before beaming “take my hand.”

Without another thought Jensen reached out and took the boys hand “we swimming?”

Jared grinned, his teeth gleaming and ducked his head taking Jensen with him under the calm waters.

Jensen watched mesmerized as Jared’s long dark blue tail kicked powerfully in the water, bubbles floating around his tail fins, the whisp’s gliding. Underwater Jared was even more beautiful with his exotic features and distinct siren like details. He almost forgot to pay attention and then found himself struggling for breath.

Jared looked at him in alarm before gently pushing Jensen up to get another gulp of air and pull him back down, their hands intertwined as Jared kicked them along, Jensen barley helping.

A couple minutes later they came to a underwater cave and Jensen quickly climbed on the rocky ground and lay back, gasping for breath after the long swim. Jared snickered under his breath and lifted himself out of the water and propped up on his elbows as his tail kicked in the water “not even that far.”

Jensen looked at him with a tired smile “well I am only human and your superhuman so it doesn't take much for me. Plus I don't really work out.”

Jared cocked his head and leaned back, his eyes moving over Jensen’s body slowly “sure? Seems like you do.”

Jensen blushed and cleared his throat and sat up “I went to the bookstore today.”

The playfulness quickly slipped from Jared’s face and the shields came up “why?”

“You know why. I need to know what happened to you, I need to help you Jared someone has to.”

Jared scoffs and scoots further back away from Jensen and presses his back to the cold rock wall and folds his tail up like he used to do his knees and pressed his chin down on the scales “not help me, you can’t help. You shouldn’t bother won’t matter anyway.”

“Well I talked to an old woman she --”

“Elaine?”

“Yes. She mentioned someone a man...named David.”

Jensen didn't really need anymore answers. He watched as Jared’s face turned ghost white. His eyes rounding in fear and his breath coming in spurts as he panicked. Jensen reached out carefully and paused as Jared flinched from his touch “Jared was it him? Did he do this to you?”

Jared turned his head as a dark black tear slipped from his eyes before he was full on sobbing, his small chest heaving with his cries, his ribs showing as he buried his face in his arms, the broken sound filling the echoed cave.

Jensen frowned sadly and pressed his forehead to Jared’s tail and gently reached a hand out to stroke his flank as his heart broke for the boy “I’m so sorry Jared, I wish I could have saved you. But I will now, I will save you I promise.”

Jared sniffed and looked up, his face streaked in black like he had mascara running down his cheeks “I was good, I was so good I never...I did what I was asked to. I was good so why? Why me? I told him no...over and over told him no. I didn’t like him he was...disgusting. Always touching, always smiling, always there and then Chad...Chad threw party and he came and then he--”

Jensen winced as another sob rippled through the boys body “then he killed me.”

Jensen rubbed his hands down Jared's back and savored the shiver it left “I need you to tell me exactly what he did. I know its hard but I need to know.”

Jared’s bottom lip trembled and puckered out as he sniffed “he took me to the beach, drunk I was drunk it was my birthday. Shouldn't have been there he Shouldn't...drugged me? I woke up on the sand and he...he was trying to.” Jared looked away and Jensen understood “then when I fought he hit me with rock and I saw black. When i woke again I was on the edge of the cliff I tried to fight but he was strong. His hands he wrapped his hand around my neck like a pipe and I was gone. I woke up in water, different and Ophelia came. She helped me, saved me.”

Jensen clenched his fists and tried to will his anger down. Jared didn't need to see that, he was to fragile right now “whose Chad?”

“Best-friend. Chad Michael Murray. He knows, knows David--talk to him.”


	8. What Now?

Finding Chad hadn’t been easy. The little punk didn't even know he was looking for him and yet he was bouncing around. He had dropped by the Murray’s place and they told him their son lived in a trailer on the outskirts of town. Jensen stepped back and admired the Murray’s lavish home and then thought to Chad. 

He must have fallen hard.

Jared had told him, brokenly, that he and Chad had planned to go to school together and Chad had wanted to work in communications. Well standing in front of a rusty old trailer Jensen came to the conclusion that didn't happen.

The door opened and a scruffy blonde with bleary blue eyes poked his head out and looked Jensen up and down and huffed “ I don't want no girl scout cookies.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and reached in his back pocket and pulled out the flier of Jared, beautiful Jared smiling with his little dimples, the image had Chad stumbling back and falling into the creaky chair he had sitting in the living-room.

“Wh--why do you have that?”

Jensen stepped inside and shut the door “I need to ask you some questions about the night Jared died.”

Instead of denying Jared's death he reached out and took the flier from his hand and traced Jared’s dimples “I didn't do it.”

“I know. I know who did but I need to know what you know.”

Chads face darkened and he looked up with a scowl “oh I can tell you who did it, it was that fucking pervert David. He was always after Jaybird with those creepy ass moon eyes, always looking. He was there that night at the party, I don't now why or how all I know is I didn't see Jared after that.”

“Did you tell anyone?”

“I told Jared’s family and they believed me but David he had friends in high places you know? Nothing ever came of it, they just swept Jared under the rug like he was nobody, like he never mattered.”

“Well I intend to do something about it.”

Chad frowned and looked him over and leaned back in his chair “and who are you? Jensen Ackles son of the Mayor and minor marine biologist what the hell do you think you can do for Jared?”

“How do you--”

Chad scoffs and gives him a smirk “come on man I might look like I don’t get out but I’m not fucking stupid, everyone knows who you are. Even Jared’s old boss down at the bookstore, she called and told me you might be by. Your not fooling anyone by pretending to be a reporter. But the only reason we haven't said anything is because your the first person to seem genuinely interested in Jared. Maybe you can help I don't know but its hard to prove something when there's no body.”

 

Jensen left Chad’s ringing. The boy was right what could he really do without a body? David had thrown Jared into the ocean fully intending on the boys body to decompose and float away into the sea but instead of that he turned into something completely different. 

There was no dead body, there was no evidence only word of mouth. 

Jensen groaned and picked a pillow up from his couch and hurled it across the room, the cushion shattering into the picture frames on his nightstand causing them to fall in pieces. He tipped his head back with a sigh and bent down to carefully pick up the glass and stopped on a photo of him and his family.

Just because Jensen couldn't do anything didn't mean his father couldn't.

 

He hadn't necessarily wanted to go downtown to his fathers office. He and Alan didn't really get along. They had nothing in common therefore nothing to talk about. The only time he spoke to his father was at family functions his mother bribed him into going to.

His father was sitting at his large oak desk, his glasses perched on his nose as he flipped through some papers with a focused look on his face. Jensen cleared his throat and rapped his knuckles on the open door startling his dad.

“Jensen? What are you doing here?”

Jensen shrugged and stepped inside “cant a son come see how his dads doing?”

“Sure and I’d go along with that if you were anyone but who you are. So what are you really doing here?”

Jensen reached in his pocket and pulled out the flier that had become accustom to his own pockets and laid it down in front of his dad “do you know who that is?”

Alan’s eyes skimmed over the paper slowly before he looked up “that boy that went missing? What does he have to do with your visit?”

“He’s not missing he was killed and I know who did it.”

Alan’s eyes widened and he lowered his papers down “who?”

“A man name David Winter’s he was Jared’s old boss. He was completely obsessed with the boy, followed him around, made sexual advances I mean I have statements from two close people from Jared's life.”

“And do you have proof?”

“Well no but--”

Alan held up his hand and gave Jensen a stern look making him pause “Jensen your not a reporter, your not a cop, your not even a damn politician. Your a marine biologist. What the hell are you doing snooping around in private cases? What does this boys disappearance have to do with you?”

“I just-- he didn't disappear he was killed I know he was and I know David did it! The man all but admitted it to me.”

“But he didn't, did he? Jensen until you can come to me with sound proof there's nothing I can do. This case has nothing to do with you, whatever happened to this boy has nothing to do with you.”

Jensen’s nose snarled as he snatched the paper away from his father, flinging his name plate off the desk “Jared. His name is Jared. I don't give a shit what you say, I don't need your fucking help.”

Jensen turned, ignoring the booming voice as his father stood up and called for him to come back, and marched out of the office, slamming the door hard causing the walls to shake and people to look at him with wide eyes, turning their heads as he glared at them.

If he didn’t have his fathers support he wasn’t sure how he was going to prove David had killed Jared. 

How do you prove a murder with no body?


	9. Mistakes Owned

It had been a couple days since he had last seen the man who had still yet to tell him his name. Each time the freckled man visited him he looked more and more familiar to Jared, like he had seen him somewhere before, in his other life.

It had also been a while since Ophelia had sent him to the surface to hunt for sailors. He still sang for his family he just did so under the water and out of sight. But he didn't mind. He was thankful, it seemed Ophelia was giving him time to get his bearings. 

But all good things must come to an end.

“Jared.”

The boy in question turned away from his reflection in the vanity mirror he had found in an abandoned ship and turned to look at Celeste who was floating in the doorway, her arms crossed. “Ophelia wants to see you.”

Jared sighs and rises up from his stool and follows her down the long jeweled hallway to the parlor room where Ophelia was waiting...with Ellie.

Jared scowled darkly, his lips snarling and his sharp teeth showing as the other siren smirked at him from where she was leaning against Ophelia's throne.

Ellie. He hated her from the moment he saw her. And he came to find out he had good reason. Ellie was 27 when she died back in the 70’s, a flower child if you will, it gave Jared great satisfaction to know the man who had committed the awful crime had snapped her neck and broken several of her bones before shoving her in the water. She was in a word a goody two shoes and not one siren liked her. 

Whenever something went on, something fishy, she swam straight to Ophelia to out whoever it was. Her cold blue eyes matched her black heart. He wanted to rip her red hair out and claw her face off.

“Jared it has come to my attention you have been visiting the surface during the day.”

Jared snapped his eyes over to Ophelia in shock. He had figured he had been summoned for the whole hunting ordeal but never did he think Ellie had been following him. Jared gulped and looked over to Ellie quickly who was smirking behind her hand.

Jared blinked and slid his eyes hazel eyes back to Ophelia who looked at him expectantly “I...yes.”

“And why pray tell have you been venturing to the surface?”

By the tone of her voice he wasn't sure if she knew or not. There's a chance Ellie hadn't seen the human and only saw Jared bobbing at the surface but then again There's a higher chance she did see the man and nabbed him out. If he lied he would get in so much trouble.

Jared’s mouth bobbed helplessly as he tried to come up with an excuse but nothing came to mind. This was the last thing he had been expecting. 

“Jared?”

Jared gulped again, the water filling his lungs making him want to choke. He could feel his stomach cramping and forming knots as sweat grew on his forehead and hives appeared on his arms. “I went to see something.”

“And what did you see?”

Jared scratched his arms roughly and looked down at the sea floor and flipped his tail slowly “what did she tell you?”

“That's not what I asked Jared--”

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes so hard they almost fell out and looked up at Ophelia in vexation “oh please we all know Ellie will do anything to be in your good graces That's why she snitches on everyone cause shes not good at anything else.”

Ellie's jaw dropped and she opened her mouth to retort from the corner but stopped at Jared's viper like look “don't even try and deny it narc we all know how Ophelia finds out our secrets.”

“We shouldn't have secrets, were a family.”

Jared shakes his head “were not a family if we were we wouldn't tell on each-other, we wouldn't pressure one another, and we certainly wouldn't force them to do things they don't want. My family never--”

Ophelia rose quickly from her chair, her eyes darkening “your family is gone, were all the family you have now Jared and you will obey me. Now enough is enough what were you doing at the surface? What would have done if you had been spotted? You could have been killed!”

Jared blinked, stunned at Ophelia’s tone. In all the time Jared had been here not once had she raised her voice at him. Even Ellie looked surprised from where she was lurking in the corner. Jared wilted as others now gathered near the room as the commotion rose from the pair and he wanted to swim away and hide. 

“I don't have to share that with you.”

Ophelia looked taken back by his harsh tone and he wanted to smirk in triumph. Now she knew how it felt. But the triumph didn't last long.

“Jared you will tell me right now or so help me. You are like my son and I love you as such--”

Jared scoffed and reared his head back in outrage “love...you don't know what love is, none of you do because you don't remember! But I do, I remember what its like to love and I miss it. I love you and I wish I felt like you meant it when you say it but I don't because I know its not true. You don't force the ones you love into committing acts their not ready for!”

“I am the ruler here Jared not you!” Ophelia roared as she moved down a step “what I say is the law and I say you are a siren and you will act as such! I know this is a hard life and it isn't what you asked for, I get that none of us wanted this. You think I wanted to be here instead of living out my life with my husband? With my child? You think I wanted to be killed and destined to live for eternity in this ocean killing others? No i didn't but this is who I am now and its who you are and you better start acting like it. If I catch you going to the surface again you will be punished. I’m talking lashed in front of the whole colony.”

Jared’s eyes widened in horror and he heard the gasps behind him. He had heard about the lashings. Before he had came there had been one girl who had been lashed for countless bad behavior, she mostly kept to herself now, wouldn't speak to anyone. They would tie the siren to a pole they kept in the middle of the rocky ground out back and instead of a whip the other siren would use his or her nails and scratch and scratch until the delinquent's back was ripped open and blood was pouring from the site large enough to attract sharks so they could feast.

It was horrible.

Amy still had the scars on her back, 25 thick, jagged burning red scars that went from her neck to the top of her bottom and stretched across her back. 

Jared’s bottom lip trembled and he gave Ophelia a look of betrayal before turning and fleeing from the room straight to his own and threw himself on the bed.

How would he see the beautiful freckled man now?

Jared sniffed as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as black tears rolled down his cheeks, straining his bed. Now that he knew the man, the kind generous man who was trying to help him how could he ever stay away? 

He still wasn't sure if Ophelia knew about him or if she just thought Jared was trying to be sneaky but either way going to the surface would cause to much risk. If they found out Jared had been seeing a human they would kill the green eyed man without hesitation and then lash Jared and possibly exile him. He would be without a family, without friends.

Jared sobbed and pressed his hands to his aching eyes as images of the man danced behind his eyes. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t even know the man’s name and now he would never see him again.

Jared sat up slowly and tried to rack his brain for how he knew the freckled man. It was in there somewhere. He knows he had never spoke to him before the boat, never seen him in person (he would remember a face like that). So how did he know?

Jared closes his eyes and purses his lips as he tries thinking back to before all this happened, when he would sit at the kitchen table with his dad at breakfast and flip through the paper and--

Jared’s eyes shoot open and he gasps in realization.

Jensen Ackles. Mayor Ackles marine biologist son. 

Mayor Ackles, the man he knew had helped David cover up his crime.


	10. Keep Running

It had been hours and Jensen had waited patiently in their cave. He hadn’t seen Jared in almost a week. Everyday he waited in the cave for Jared to come from morn to night but he never showed. It was unlike him and Jensen began to worry.

Had something happened? Did the other find out their secret?

Jensen crawled over to the edge and peered down in the water and searched for signs of Jared. When he found none he resulted to effort C.

“Jared!” his scream echoed off the rocky cave walls and bounced down to the water where he knew Jared could feel the vibrations.

“Jared! I know you can hear me! Answer me Jared come on--”

A body popped out of the water causing it to splash along the floor making him scurry back as Jared looked at him with almost black eyes, his sharp teeth bared “will you quiet? What are you doing?”

“You wouldn't answer me...I thought something happened to you.”

Jared huffed and rolled his eyes but looked around in panic “cant be here, get in trouble. You need to go. Don’t come back.”

Jared turned to dive under but as he did Jensen rushed forward and grabbed his tail fin and hauled him back making the siren yelp at the tug and flip back against the water and jerk his tail away “don’t do that!”

“I need you to stay!”

“No!” Jared frowned, his brows furrowing together and his lips pouted “no stay, can’t stay get in trouble. Family knows I’m here you need to go. Don’t want to see you.”

Jensen made a face “that’s not true.”

Jared looked down at the water, away from Jensen's eyes “is so. Your human I’m siren your...your Mayor son.”

“How do you--”

“Not stupid!”

“I didn't say you were I just--what does that have to do with anything?”

Jared huffs and looks away, trying to ignore the question but Jensen wont let him. He moves down and kneels in front of Jared, his hand reaching out to grip his scaly chin making Jared’s eyes widen in shock “what does that have to do with anything? Why does it matter who my father is?”

Jared could feel the frustrated tears well in his eyes making the bright hazel cloud with black and he sniffed “your father is a bad man.”

Jensen frowns and leans back “why would you say that?”

Jared lets out a pitiful laugh and gives him a sad look “father help David that's how David is free, he knew him, Mayor visited bookstore once.”

Like the wind had been knocked out of him Jensen fell back on his ass and shook his head slowly “no why would he do that?”

Jared shrugs “just know its true, heard talking once.”

“About?”

“David told Mayor he liked me and Mayor told David to lay low and keep cool. Said not to be noticed. See how good that worked.”

Jensen scrubs at his face with his rough hands and stands and paces the small cave “that doesn't make sense how does he even know him? He lied right to my fucking face.”

“What?”

Jensen turns and looks down “I went to my dad for help I thought he could do something about David and now I know why he didn't. I also talked to Chad before. He misses you. I think he’s taking your death really hard, guy looked like a total bum.”

Jared’s eyes sadden as he looks down at the ground “poor Chad, dosen’t like to be alone. I miss him to.”

Jensen moves then and sits in front of Jared and presses his knees to his long beautiful tail “you can see him.”

Jared frowns and snaps his eyes up to Jensen “how?”

“You can come on land. In the water you only have 4 hours on the surface before having to go back under but on land you’ll have your legs, you can come home. I’ll take care of you and will get justice and everyone will--”

“I cant do that, can’t leave. Have family here, they...their not perfect but can’t go back.”

“Yes you can Jared you can! Their not your family, they want you to do things, bad things that you don’t want. Your real family misses you, Chad misses you. You can stay with me you don't have to go home yet and we can figure out what to do about David.”

Jared blinks and closes his eyes “even if I could go back, I wouldn't belong there anymore. Not human now, belong in the ocean. Belong in the water with others, with sea creatures not on land with humans. Not human.”

“But I--” Jensen looks down and closes his eyes before leaning in closer to Jared “but I love you.” as Jared opens his mouth to gasp at the confession Jensen slams their lips together taking his breath away in the process. Jared had been kisses before sure but it had been nothing more than a peck with some guy during spin the bottle and it had meant nothing.

But this, this was a kiss to remember. He could feel Jensen’s tongue sliding in his mouth making him moan at the wet feeling at his tangled with his almost like a whisper. He can feel Jensen’s calloused hands framing his sharp jaw, his fingers rubbing against his scales making him shiver at the tingle. He presses himself closer and sighs into the older mans mouth as their lips move wetly, he opens his mouth and his tooth knicks Jensen's bottom lip.

Jared pulls back with a gasp “sorry! So sorry!”

Jensen brushes the blood away with a finger and smiles gently “its ok Jay, no big deal didn't even hurt baby.”

Jared blinks at the pet name and feels something warm in his chest “not make sense.”

“What doesn't?”

“Said heart is cold, can’t love Siren’s cant love but I--I feel.”

“Your not like them Jared you can feel, you can touch,” Jensen gently takes Jared's hand and presses it to his chest “you can love.”

Jared gasps at the warmth and bites at his lip before pulling away “should go, they might be looking.”

Jared slips carefully in the water and looks up shyly making Jensen smile before leaning over and pressing their lips together “I’ll see you soon.”

He watches as Jared dives under the water, his tail flapping against the blue making it spatter before he vanished. He wasn't sure how he was going to confront his dad, maybe he should wait till he has more proof.

He took one last look down at the water before turning and making his way out of the cove.

 

Jared swam happily around his room, a smile on his lips and stars in his eyes making Iris frown at him in confusion “why are you so happy? I thought you would be upset after Ellie outed you.”

Jared floated down and lay on his bed and watched Iris brush her hair “was, still am but...”

Iris turned and gave him a look “where is it you go? Why do you go to the surface?”

Jared turns his head and moves to the open window and she groans “oh Jared no don’t tell me your still thinking about this human is that...does he meet you?”

Jared turns to answer but pauses as Ellie hovers in the doorway and he growls “what the hell do you want?”

She looks down at the ground, shame covering her face “Ophelia wants to see you...now.”

He has to admit as he swims in front of a seething Ophelia he can feel panic form in his gut “you wanted to see me?”

“I thought I gave you strict orders?”

Jared closes his eyes ans gulps. Busted. 

“Ophelia I--”

“No more. You have disobeyed me yet again and I have no choice but to punish you. Celeste if you would take him to the courtyard please.”

Jared’s eyes widen in fear and he turns to plead “please Ophelia don’t do this to me!”

The woman rises from her chair, her eyes unyielding “I’m sorry Jared, you left me no choice.”

He cries black tears like ink as he’s led to the pole and tied up like cattle making the humiliation that much worse as the colony gathers around in a circle, Iris floating near by with her own tears.

Ophelia steps up behind him and he wants to sob at the fact that she will be the one to carry out the act. 

“Jared you are called here today to be punished for you secrets and clear disobedience to the colony. How do you plead?”

Jared’s mouth snarls and he looks over his shoulder with glowing eyes, his teeth bared “why don’t you just get it over with already? that's what they all came for right?”

Ophelia sighs and lifts her hand, her long sharp black nails gleaming in the moonlight from up above and he feels himself shake as he braces himself against he pole, ready for the pain.

It comes quickly. One large gash down the middle of his back and he’s howling out into the water, the vibrations of his yell echoing out into the night, his squeals sounding high as one after another the lashes come.

The pain is unlike anything his ever felt. Even worse than when David hit him over the head with the rock. Shes about 6 in and he knows there's about 15 more to come with the way the blood is flowing and he’s not sure he can take it.

He can already see the crimson blood floating around him and the smell hits him like a slap. He can see Jensen’s face behind his eyes as his vision blurs and he knows he has to get out.

Somehow, with the last bit of strength he has he whips his tail up quickly and slams it into Ophelia’s side making her cry out at the weight and fall back. He yanks his hands free from the rope and snarls at anyone who gets close. He starts for the surface and his body grows tired as he kicks his tail before breaking free from the water his gasps sounding as he flips his hair back and slowly paddles to shore.

Once his made it he crawls onto the sand and gasps for breath as a pain settle in his lower area and he watches as his tail rips in half and melts away to form two long legs. His face burns and his teeth ache making him cry out into the night as his back arc's up off the itchy sand before collapsing in a tired heap.

In the distance he can hear the calls of his colony, the warnings and he ignores them. He stands on shaky bare legs and stares at the water with teary eyes and winces as one trails sore his sore cheek.

He lifts his hand to his eyes and wipes and pulls away.

This time its clear.


	11. I Found You

Jared stumbled along like a new born colt under the bright moonlight through the streets of San Simeon. He wasn't sure what time it was but the sky was still dark and the streets were quiet. His feet were dirty and cut up from the walking he had done, his new born feet not used to the rough sidewalk.

It made Jared want to laugh. Before all this he barley ever wore shoes in the summertime, he stayed barefoot and in the grass, he could walk on rocks and everything. But now he could barley even walk.

He used to laugh when he watched The Little Mermaid with his sister at how Ariel stumbled and fell right into the arms of the Prince but now he got it. It was fucking hard walking on legs.

Plus he was naked.

He shivered at the cool breeze and wrapped his arms around his naked torso. He had laid on the sand for what felt like hours and listened to his colony cry out for him, some in anger and some in worry. He had even debated on getting back in and going home and begging for forgiveness.

Btu then he thought of Jensen and now he was staggering down the empty streets trying to find him. He had no idea where the man lived or how to find him. He had to find shelter before someone he knew saw him.

He remembered Jensen was a marine biologist and figured the first way to find the man was to go to the marine wildlife center, maybe there would be something there.

He winced as he slipped through a cracked window and fell to his knees, his back stinging in pain and the blood dried down his back. He hadn't felt the pain in a while having gone numb but now as he bent over it had come back.

He let out a shaky breath and limped over to the file cabinet and jerked it open, his hands moving fast over the names on the yellow folders till he found Jensen Ackles. He thumbed through the pages and grinned as he spotted an address. 

He shoved the folder back and paused near the door and snatched up the hoodie laying on a nearby couch and carefully slid it on hissing as the fabric stuck to his back. He hobbled down the street,his leg almost giving out from under him, till he found 2058 Crest Dr. 

Now he just had to figure out which apartment was his. 

Jared looked up at the two story apartment building and hummed to himself and pried to the door open he sighed thankfully as he noticed the last names of the attendants posted on the doors.

It took him 20 minutes but he finally knocked on the solid green door, his body worn out. He could hear stumbling as he swayed and when the door finally opened Jensen looked at him in shock, his chest bare and only dressed in plaid pj's pants.

“Jared?”

Jared stumbled and fell forward as his eyes rolled back in his head and grunted as he fainted right into Jensen's arms.

 

When he woke again the sun was out and shining brightly through the windows. He was lying on his stomach on a soft mattress, his drool staining the blue sheets. He grunted as he leaned up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at his naked back. His wounds were covered in gauze and he could see the red leaking through.

“Your awake.”

He jumped, startled and sat up quickly as Jensen stepped into the room with his hands up as Jared yanked the sheet over him “sorry, sorry I was just in the bathroom. I had to dress you I hope that's ok.”

Jared lifted the sheet and looked down at the soft sweatpants on him and blushed “fine.”

Jensen sat down cautiously next to him “Jay what happened to you? Did--did your colony do this?”

Jared turned his head as tears burned his eyes and he let out a sob “they hurt me, found out about you they had warned me but I-- I didn’t listen. My fault.”

Jensen shook his head and ran his fingers through Jared’s damp hair “no baby its not. I cleaned up your wounds but I had to stitch them, they were wide open.”

“Nails...she used her nails.”

Jensen made a face and stroked Jared's cheek “they cant hurt you anymore. How did you get here?”

“Got free, swam and swam til got to shore it was the only way I could be safe. Legs came back, wobbly. Thought of you, found address.”

Jensen let out an amused laugh and shook his head “Chris called and said it looked like someone had got into the center and I guess that was you. As for the legs you’ll get used to them again, its just like when you were a baby.”

Jared huffs and looks down at his covered legs “what now?”

“Now we figure out how long you got on land. We both know you’ll last longer than 4 hours since you don’t have your tail and are out of the water but how long you’ll last like this? Guess will just have to wait and see.”

Jared sighs and scratches his face “itches.”

Jensen leans closer and can already spot a small patch of dry skin on his lower jaw and he tilts Jared's head to examine it “you look a little dry, I'll get you some lotion.”

Jared watches as Jensen jogs into the tiny bathroom and comes out with a small jar of lotion. He dips his fingers in and brings it up to smooth across Jared's jaw making him sigh with relief.

“There all shiny and new again.”

Jared blushes and picks at the bed sheets “so...what about David?”

“I think we need to take it slow. I’m not sure how to handle him and my dad yet but we do need to find out how they know each-other and if my dads really involved.”

Jared frowns “but I told you he was.”

“You told me they knew each-other.”

Jared rolls his eyes and sits up straighter and moves back “know what I heard! Know what I saw.”

Jared stands from the bed quickly and trips over his feet, landing right in Jensen’s waiting arms. Jensen sits him down gently and kneels in front of him and places his hands on Jared's own bony knees “I’m not doubting you ok? I just want to know all the facts sweetheart.”

Jared closes his eyes and sinks into the bed and focuses on Jensen's hands “sorry just...tired.”

“Ok why don’t you rest some more and when you wake up will make a plan.”

Jensen watched as Jared slipped back down and stretched across his memory foam mattress, his body cracking in relief as he sighed and buried his face in Jensen’s pillow. Jensen sat quietly next to him and rubbed his hand across his mouth and slid his eyes down Jared's patched up back. He shook his head and stood up and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.


	12. Beating Hearts

When Jared woke back up he felt more rested than he had in years. Which didn’t surprise him. As a Siren he didn’t sleep much, they were rarely tired and the only time he really laid down on his bed was when he had been hunting for a long period of time. He mostly spent his nights roaming the ocean and singing his song.

But now as he stretched his arms high, the room now dark and quiet, he liked sleeping a whole lot more.

He pushed himself half up and looked around them room for Jensen and found him lying next to him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes closed as soft puffs of air left him. Jared smiled and fell back on his elbow and leaned closer to the man and looked him over. 

He cocked his head and lifted his hand to trail a finger down the straight bridge of the freckled nose and giggled when it twitched under his finger. He watched as the man groaned and green eyes blinked lazily up at him before a slow smile spread across his plush lips.

“Hey you, did you sleep well?”

He nodded quietly and watched as Jensen rolled over to reach for his phone and groaned “its only 3 in the morning...you hungry?”

Jared looked down at his stomach and pressed “I think so, its grumbly.”

Jensen smiled as he got up and held a hand out for him to take, which he did, and was lifted up and led to the small kitchen “what would you like? I got some frozen dinners, leftover Chinese, peanut butter and jelly and...yep.”

Jared lifted on his toes and peered in the fridge “what you eating?”

Jensen twisted his lips to the side as he thought and pulled out a container “I think some Chinese. I got some fried rice, low mein noodles and some chicken...wanna share?”

Jared nodded and sat quietly as Jensen popped the containers in the microwave before dishing them out and handing him a plate “dig in, the local place here is pretty good. I eat there couple nights a week, its easier than cooking when your to busy saving the animals.”

“You save animals? You save whales?”

“Well...what I do is I check the water for pollution, clean up oil spills, if I find an animal in the ocean covered in something abnormal I send them into the lab for cleaning. If there's animals washed up on the beach they call me. I’m pretty much the go to for anything wrong with the water.”

“Like me.”

Jensen frowned at the flat statement “not you...”

“Family?”

“Their not your family Jared, they pretended to be. Sure maybe some of them really care about you but their not your family. Speaking of that we need to figure out what were going to do. You cant go walking around town people think your either missing or dead they might kill over if they see you. Maybe when all this is over you can come home.”

Jared dropped his fork and looked down at his plate with low eyes “home...forget about me?”

Jensen reached across the table and took his hand “no Jay they haven’t Chad said they really miss you.”

“Moved on now what would I do with them? Stopped aging. Only 19, everyone else is grown, lives different, would cause problems.”

Jensen got up and kneeled in front of Jared and smiled up at him before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his chapped lips “you would never cause problems. I love you Jared and I’m gonna take care of you.”

Jared inhaled a shaky breath and looked down at their joined hands and focused on the heavy thump of his heart and how warm it felt to have Jensen's hands on him. “I...I think I love you to.”

Jensen's eyes flashed with an overwhelming joy that ultimately lit up his face. He pressed between Jared's legs and wrapped his arms around his lower waist and pressed his face to Jared’s chest before looking up with a grin “you do?”

Jared nodded as he bit his lip with his now normal teeth and felt a grin overcoming his face and let out a happy laugh “I do...I love you Jensen.”

Jensen got up and pulled Jared with him and wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed tight and pressed his lips to Jared's neck leaving a hot trail of kisses making Jared's skin feel hot as he wiggled against the older mans broad body.

He shivered as calloused fingers ran across his bare waist “Jensen...”

The man pulled back and licked his lips as he looked him up and down “I’m sorry I didn't mean to get carried away.”

Jared knew what this was. Just because he was living in the ocean for two years didn't mean he had forgotten all about sex. Plus sirens did mate. Biology didn't matter so much in the ocean, it was like a worry free zone. There were girl mates, boy and girl, and boy and boy. Everyone was accepted.

Jared just never wanted one. 

But now he did. To his fellow sirens sex was mating. It was finding someone to be with forever, to have a family with. But for him he referred more to the human side of it. He wanted to be with someone he loved, someone that loved him. He wanted Jensen to lay him down on the bed and make love to him and never let him go. He wanted to be with him in every sense of the word.

He ran a shaky hand down the mans front and looked at him with bashful eyes “you don't have to stop...love you.”

Jensen pressed their foreheads together and gave him a gentle smile “your still getting used to being a human again, I don't want to rush you into anything Jay.”

Jared shook his head and wrapped his arms around the mans neck “not rushing, don't need time just want you. Love you Jensen, love you so much. Please? Just wanna be with you, always you. Mate.”

Jensen closed his eyes as a low groan erupted from his throat before he was standing and leading Jared to the bed and slowly laying him down on it before crawling on top pressing their bodies together “your sure?”

“Sure.”

Jensen grinned and lifted up to toss his shirt off and yanked Jared's pants down to reveal tan naked skin. He trembled as Jensen ran his fingertips down his inner thighs making him gasp and spread his legs.

“Did you ever?”

Jared shook his head “never, nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“No. Never had time and then...no.”

Jensen nodded in understanding and pressed their naked bodies together sending a jolt down his body making him cry out. Jensen pressed his nose to his cheek and dragged it down to his jaw and pressed an open kiss “its ok baby, just let me take care of you.”

Jared closed his eyes as hot lips pressed against his thighs and slowly made their way down lower. He lurched with a gasp as something wet and hot slid against his opening making him blush as Jensen looked up from between his legs with a dirty grin on his face. “You like that?”

Jared turned and buried his face in the pillow and clenched the sheets between his fingers as he nodded and moaned as Jensen went back to pressing soft kisses and giving small licks to his hole. He had never imagined he would be in this position. 

When he was in high-school he had wondered when he would lose his virginity and to who but it was never a top priority for him. All he cared about then was getting good grades and going to college.

And then he was dead. Its funny when David was on top of him, his hands trying to go down his pants a terrible thought flashed in his head.

If he was going to get raped, if this was the man that would take his virginity. He would rather be dead.

But that didn't happen and instead Jared was thrown into the cold ocean and then turned into a monster and he never thought he would get the chance. Sirens had sex of course, that's how they mated, but he didn't like the whole having your penis being hidden by the tail thing or how you had to turn and lift up your back tail fin for the male to find your opening.

It was to complicated.

But this here? This was Heaven.

His body jolted off the bed as Jensen buried his tongue deep inside of him, a high whimper leaving his bitten lips as he slammed his hands down on the bed and peered up with lust filled eyes “now, ready now!”

Jensen crawled up the long length of his body and dove in for a deep kiss, his mouth opening wide as their tongues curled together, spit slipping down his cheek. He barley noticed Jensen fumbling in the nightstand until the man reached between his own legs and shoved a condom on, and rough fingers were probing at his hole making Jared sigh.

Now this he had done.

It didn't take much for him to be prepped and then Jensen gave him a bright smile and then he was pushing inside making Jared let out a winded breath, his hands coming up to grip Jensen's shoulders 

Jensen was whispering quietly to him, lips pressed against his ear making him shiver as hot breath puffed against his cheek. “Fuck, love you, Jared. I love you so much Jay.”

Jared sighed at the devotion that was pressed against his face and rubbed his own cheek against Jensen’s as heavy emotion he hadn't felt in years pressed against his chest. “Jen...oh.”

The thrusts were slow and careful and it made him want to weep. He never thought it could be like this. Before he died Chad described sex as something similar to just fucking. Some girls described it as being passionate or even dull but this was so much more.

Jensen was loving him and he was loving him back.

He spent years thinking he couldn't love, that his heart was nothing but ice but as it turns out it was hot and full of nothing but love for the man whispering sweet words to him. 

“Jay? Baby why are you crying? Did I hurt you?”

Jared sniffed and wiped his face as he smiled up at Jensen “no I just...never thought I would have this, and having it with you, its special. Love you Jen.”

Jensen smiled and ran his fingers through his hair as he dropped his head to Jared's neck and licked at it as he dug his fingers in Jensen's back making the man growl. “that's it baby, come on let me feel you.”

Jared whined at the words and arched up, his head tipping back as teeth ran down his neck making him groan. This is what sirens did when they mated, almost like wolves and it made him hot.

“Tell me what you want baby?”

Jared gulped and dug his fingers between Jensen's shoulder blades and looked up with hazy eyes “just you Jen please I need...I almost.”

Jensen moaned and picked up his thrusts his hips growing sloppy as he pushed Jared's leg up around his waist to get a better angle making both of them groan. Then suddenly Jared was crying out and coming white hot making his vision blur before he collapsed against the bed, his limbs sprawled out as Jensen dug his fingers in his hips and came hard inside of him.

Jensen rolled off and reached out and pulled Jared in his arms and nuzzled Jared’s hair with his scruffy cheek “thank you.”

Jared frowned and looked up with red cheeks “what?”

“For choosing me.”

Jared smiled happily and lifted a hand against Jensen's chest to feel the beat of his heart “didn't, you chose me.”


	13. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody about to lose their minds.

It had been 2 days since Jared crawled on land and so far he had learned to put more of his sentences together, rediscovered his favorite foods, and learned that Jensen was not a morning person. As a human Jared had always been bubbly and full of life, waking up each morning ready to go and start the day.

Jensen was not that type of person.

He loved sleep, complained when he didn't get enough of it, and he didn't speak before he had a cup of coffee and sometimes had 3 before 10 o’clock. It was weird. 

He had forgotten how humans acted, how they had these little ticks that made the who they were. Down in the ocean you either slept or you didn't, it wasn't that big of a deal, you lived off fish and others things. It wasn't complicated.

He had forgotten the real world was hard. 

Jensen had all these little things that made him up.

Like the fact that he needed coffee to survive, he hated broccoli, loved country music and even some rap, he detested Taylor Swift and he loved animals. Not as much as Jared but he loved them nonetheless. Jared also discovered he and his family did not get along. 

Jared had woken up the previous morning to loud noises coming from inside the bathroom and listened for 30 minutes as Jensen argued with his dad on the phone. Something about a case. And then walked out still fuming.

He told Jared they didn't have long before his case would be thrown out and then there wouldn't be much left to do so they had to work fast. Jensen had Chad following David around day and night trying to find something.

And Jensen started snooping up on his own father. Turns out his dad wasn't as clean as he thought. Dirty politicians always did win.

Leading down to his grandfather the Ackles men had bribed, borrowed or cheated their way up to the Mayor position never gaining it on their own and it made him sick. Now more than ever he didn't doubt his dad had somehow been at fault for Jared's death, but how? Was he there that night? How did he know David? How did he know Jared?

 

There was a big chunk missing from the night of Jared's death. What happened when he was unconscious? What happened after he was thrown into the ocean? And what happened when David drugged him and drove him there?

In the mean time Jensen had started observing Jared. The boy had learned he missed dry beds and therefore spent most of his time laying on his. He craved sushi none stop and had Jensen running down to the local sushi place at least 3 times a day. He loved baths and spent most of his time splashing around in Jensen's big tub. 

But he had also done some experiments. It awed Jensen to learn how strong Jared really was. He could lift 100 times his weight, had no problem throwing lifting weights across the room. He could run just as fast as he could swim, faster than any human he had ever seen, and he was exceptionally smart but he thinks that part had always been there. He could still sing as well. At night when they would lay in bed, Jared all wrapped up in his arms he would hum in his ear and soothe Jensen to sleep.

He also discovered that he could only be out of water for so long. It had been 3 days and Jared’s skin was getting dry, rough patches dotting along his face and down his neck. He craved water and drank more than any human could. He knew he had to get him back in the ocean. 

They had learned that Jared could simply take a dip in the salty water and each time he entered he could last longer on land up till the point maybe he wouldn't need the water anymore.

Jensen had snuck Jared down to the beach around midnight when he was sure no one would be there. They were apprehensive about him entering the water longer than necessary, afraid his colony might find them and discover they could be on land to. 

Jensen had gently tossed Jared in the water and leaned over the dock to watch him swim around for a couple minutes before he pulled him out to reveal soft skin. 

Jared watched from the passengers side, the moon shining through the car, as Jensen scanned the nearly empty roads “what you looking for?”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s focused tone, he was really trying to talk normal like he used to. Jensen figured spending so much time communicating through loud calls it was hard to get his speech in order “I’m thinking maybe tomorrow night I should tail David.”

Jared frowned and leaned closer to Jensen and pulled the towel tighter around him “don’t think that's a good idea. You should stay home, not safe.”

“I know its not but I cant expect Chad to be out there alone while I’m home not doing anything.”

“Are doing something, taking care of me.”

Jensen pauses at a red light and turns to look at Jared who has his head cocked and puppy dog eyes on full force “that's not fair.”

A grin spreads across Jared's face, his dimples peeking out “not supposed to be.”

Jensen shakes his head and leans across the arm rest and gives Jared a sweet kiss--

“Hey fucker come back here!”

They both jerk their heads toward the loud noise and Jared gasps and shoots down in his seat as Chad races across the road chasing after David with an angry look.

Jensen opens his car door “stay here.” 

Jared watches as Jensen runs after Chad and grabs him by the arm, they talk heatedly for a few moments before Chad points in the direction of the ally and gives Jensen a paper. Jensen looks back toward the car quickly and turns back to Chad as Jared slips lower in his seat.

He expects Jensen to walk by and drive him home but instead he watches the man sigh and point to the car and Chad turns, confused and looks, his eyes bugging out of his head as his eyes spot Jared.

Chad stumbles and almost trips in his haste to get to the car and Jared cowers away from the door that swings open as Chad drops to his knees to look in and chokes on a breath falling to the dirty ground.

Jared looks over his shoulder as Jensen climbs in behind him and gently pulls him back “Chad listen--”

Chad shakes his head and looks Jared up and down and lets out a startled breath “how?”

“I’ll tell you everything he told me if you’ll get in the damn car and stop making a scene.”

Chad blinks and stares a couple more minutes before climbing in the back, his eyes burning into Jared as they drive in silence. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

And so Jensen tells him. Jared turns the heat up and looks out the window through the story, he’s heard it enough and told it enough that he doesn't need to pay attention. He played the pitiful part. 

“So wait Jared isn't human?”

Jared closes his eyes and knocks his head against the glass as they finally pull into the apartment “no,” he sighs making Chad jump.

Jared turns in his seat “not human, siren meant to be in water. I came on land to find Jensen he’s supposed to help me and now I need you to help me to.”

Chad gulps and his eyes soften as he leans up and touches Jared's cheek “I can’t believe its really you...after all this time your really here.”

Jared leans into the touch and smiles softly “here now...you cant tell.”

“What? What about your family? Dude they think your dead we all--”

“No,” Jared shakes his head firmly and gives him hard eyes “no tell, they cant know not till its over, not till I know I can stay. What good would that do them?”

Chad peeks over at Jensen whose fingers are casually stroking Jared's hair and he nods “he’s right it would only hurt them. Right now we need to focus on this,” he pulls out a paper with David’s background on it and scans it quickly and pales.

“My father helped him get out of jail 5 years ago. Looks like he got arrested for stalking a minor and attempted sexual assault.”

Jared gasps and leans into Jensen's shoulder so he can look at the paper “how do they know each-other?”

Jensen holds the paper higher that Chad had snatched from the police station, props of his family connections, and pauses in horror, his face going deathly pale as he reaches the last line of the page and looks up with disbelief in his eyes. 

“He’s my dads son.”


	14. Facing The Truth

Jared watched from the couch as Jensen paced back and forth in front of him, the floor boards now squeaking with each step Jensen took due to the over-walking he had been doing in the past hour.

“Jen...sit down your making me dizzy.”

Jensen looked over at him quickly and then down to the floorboards “I don't understand...who could he keep this from me? From my family? When the fuck did he do this?”

“Well David is almost 40 so it would have to be the same-time Josh was born.”

Jensen paused as his stomach churned at the thought of his father out cheating and getting someone else pregnant the same-time his mom was. His poor naive mom.

“Well this explains why he’s so wiling to help David out. Did he forget I’m his son to?”

Jared spares a peek over to Chad whose sitting next to him his skin just now getting the color back from seeing Jared again. As for Jared he’s had enough mental breakdowns for the day and all he wants is to go to sleep.

“Talk to him, ask questions see what he says.”

Jensen scoffs and scowls “I can’t just walk up and ask him about his bastard son Jared come on.”

Jared frowns at the harsh tone and stands up on wobbly legs, having your tail and the switching back over to human legs wasn't easy. “Don’t get mad at me just cause your living some soap opera. This isn't my fault, I’m trying to help the best I can but there's not much to do since I’m dead, to which half of that is your dad’s fault!”

Jensen cringes and gives Jared an apologetic look as Chad reaches up and pulls him back down “I’m sorry ok? It’s not everyday you find out your dad has a double life...”

Jared sighs and rubs at his face. His legs are aching from the change and he just wants to take a hot bath, cuddle up to Jensen and go to bed. “Look can we do this later? Tired and sore need to sleep, making my head hurt.”

Jensen nods and flicks his eyes over to Chad “you good to head out? Not gonna chase any drunken idiots down the road?”

Chad scowls and stands up “shut the fuck up asshole,” he looks down at Jared and his eyes soften “I'll come by tomorrow ok? Keep you company while Nancy Drew here plays spy.”

Jared cracks a smile as Jensen grumbles under his breath and waves as Chad shuts the door “can I take a bath now?”

 

The next day Jensen walked into his dad’s office with his fist’s clenched, a dark scowl on his face and his lips twisted in a sneer. He watched as Doris, his dads receptionist lifted her head to say hello, like she always did, and then quickly looked back down.

He didn't have time for Doris.

He burst through his dad’s door, ready to demand some answers and froze as he saw his mom sitting there.

“Oh Jensen honey!” she stood up and pressed a kiss to his cheek “I didn’t now you were coming.” She looked over her shoulder at his dad “Alan did you know?”

Alan shrugs “nope, this is two visits in less than a week whats gotten into you?”

Jensen’s lips curl at the playful tone and he shakes his head and smiles at his mom “actually mom I was wondering if I could talk to dad alone? Its something man to man.”

She smiles and nods her head and grabs her bag “oh sure I just stopped by to remind him of the cookout this weekend. You are coming right?”

Jensen blinks. He forgot about the fucking family cookout. “Actually I have some work to do and--”

“Oh Jensen your always working we barley see you. Its going to be fun, even your brother is coming.”

Jensen rolls his eyes “which one,” he mumbles.

“What did you say honey?”

“Oh...nothing.”

Donna cocks her head and gives him a sly smile “are you seeing someone?”

Jensen’s eyes widen and so do Alan’s “what? Mom what the hell?”

“Well your acting weird is all and you only do this when your hiding something so come on who is it?”

Jensen tosses a tense look to his father, and even if he is a lying bastard, comes through and stands up “Donna I think the boy’s entitled to a few secrets don’t you? Now come on I’ll see you at home.”

As soon as his moms out of the room Jensen steps forward and gets in his fathers face “were you gonna tell me? Were you ever gonna tell me?”

Alan steps back, confused “what are you talking about?”

Jensen laughs softly and reaches in his pocket and pulls out the paper on David and slams it on the desk “that you have another fucking, one I might add who just so happens to be a fucking murderer.”

Alan’s jaw drops and he falls in his chair as he looks at the paper “where did you get this?”

“Dosen’t fucking matter where I got it, is it true?”

Alan closes his eyes and scrubs at his face “yes.”

Jensen lets out a laugh of disbelief and runs his fingers through his hair and swings his hands down “what the fuck dad? How the hell could you keep this from us?”

“It wasn’t supposed to happen I didn’t--”

“When? Who?”

“Her name was Kelly. I was young Jensen your mother and I had only been married a couple months and I’ll admit I had a bit of a wandering eye back in the day. Her dad was my boss and she...I didn’t love her it was a one time thing, at least for me. I found out she was pregnant the same time your mom found out she was carrying Josh. I told her I wanted nothing to do with the kid. But then 8 years ago David came to me and told me who he was and everything was fine. But then he started getting himself into trouble, and I kept getting him out.”

“And Jared...did you get him out then?”

Alan sighs “I did.”

“Son of a bitch!,” Jensen yells his hand sweeping out and knocking off the pictures of him, Mackenzie, and Josh off his desk “you disgust me! How the fuck could you let him walk away after what he did? He killed a boy, a boy that you met!”

Alan pauses and looks up “how do you know I saw Jared?”

Jensen shakes his head “don’t try to turn this on me. What happened? Did your precious son come to you with his fucking perverted problems? You were more than willing to help.”

“I knew he had a crush on the boy I just didn’t think he would take it that far--”

“He was arrested for stalking a minor and attempted sexual assault dad! How is he not capable?”

“That girl didn’t know what she was talking about--”

Jensen scoffs “your fucking unbelievable...how can you just defend him?” Jensen steps back and looks him up and down “were you in on it to?”

Alan's face darkens and he stands up “you watch your mouth boy, I’m still your father. Don’t go meddling in things that don’t concern you.”

“Concern me? Your son killed a teenage boy and you covered it up...I think this concerns more than just me.”

Alan moves around his desk and grab’s Jensen’s shirt “don't you threaten me you don’t know what went on that night.”

Jensen lifts his hands and knocks his dad away “don’t fucking touch me...I might not know now but I’m gonna find out.”

Jensen gives his dad one last harsh glare before turning and slamming the door so loud the walls shake.

When he gets home Jared's on the couch with Chad and video game controller in his hand and a happy smile on his face as he lifts up on his knees and tries to race his car around Chad’s whose yelling beside him.

“No! Noooo! What the fuck? You’ve been living in the fucking ocean for two years how the fuck can you still beat me?”

Jared laughs and drops his controller and gives him a smug look “cause you suck.”

Jensen drops his keys on the table and Jared looks up and smiles brightly, jumping off the couch and running into his tired arms. But none of that matters as he holds him tight against him, rubbing his scruff against Jared's smooth cheek.

“You ok?”

Jared pulls back and looks him up and down with a worried frown “something happen?”

Jensen makes a face and bends down to press a kiss to Jared’s forehead “nothing I didn’t expect.”

Chad drops his controller and looks up “so I guess it didn’t go well?”

Jensen rolls his eyes “no shit...he pretty much threatened me. I think after the discussion we had its safe to assume he played a part in your murder with David.”

Jared moves back and sits down slowly and looks down at his knees, his body shaking “what do we do now? Your dad is Mayor Jensen.”

Jensen pushes Chad away, ignoring his yell, and wraps his arms around Jared’s trembling shoulders and pressed his nose to Jared’s cheek “it’s gonna be ok baby will figure something out.”

Jared shakes his head and sobs as he buries his face in Jensen’s arm “I just want this to end...I wanna come home.”

Jensen squeezes his eyes closed and and holds him tighter “I know sweetheart and I’m gonna get you there,” he pulls Jared back and pressed a loving kiss to his lips “I love you Jared.”

Jared gives him a watery smile “I love you to Jen.”

Jensen nods his head and looks up at Chad “can you go home now? Your not gonna wanna be here for this part.”

Chad makes a disgusted face and picks his phone up and runs out of the apartment as Jared gives a shaky laugh and pushes his face in Jensen's neck “can you make love to me now?”

“Always.”


	15. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long and I know it's a little short but I just got my wisdom tooth out the other day and I'm still in pain but here you go!

“Ok so whats the plan?”

Jensen sighs loudly, for the fifth time and looks over to Chad “like I already told you we need to get David to confess.”

“Yeah and how do we do that hotshot? Walk in and demand to know all his secrets? Even that fucker isn't that thick.”

Jensen looks toward the bathroom door where Jared is splashing around in the bathtub behind it and stares longingly “why are you here again?”

Chad raises a brow and smirks “jealous?”

“Why would I be jealous?”

Chad nods his head over to the door “cause I’m spending time with your lover boy, does it have you in knots? You know he was mine first, I’ve known him since I was 10.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and scoffs as he stands “you can go now Chad, thanks for stopping by,” with that he walked into the bathroom and smiled fondly as Jared stared up at him from his bubble-bath, his hands waving around in the water and bubbles in his hair.

“Having fun?”

Jared nodded with a smile “forgot how much I liked baths.”

“You sure its not cause you miss the water?”

The smile fell from Jared’s face and he dropped his hands “I do miss the water...miss colony, miss singing but scared to go back. Ran from punishment, they would exile me or worse.”

“But you don’t have to go back and even if you did you could handle exile your strong.”

Jared shakes his head “no nothing to do with that...need colony. Siren’s need family, can’t survive alone. Hunt in herd, need family. No siren goes alone just not right.”

“Do you miss them?”

“Miss some. Miss Iris, even Celeste. Miss swimming, feeling free, no worries,no lying, no David.”

“I can take you swimming, at the center we have a salt water pool for the animals you could swim in there when you need to.”

Jared nodded his head and smiled weakly up at Jensen before scooting forward “will you get in?”

Jensen reached up and tugged his shirt off with a grin “you read my mind.”

He slipped the rest of his clothes off and carefully climbed in behind Jared and pulled the boy back against him making them both sigh in content. Jensen dipped his hand in the water and pulled Jared’s pruny one out and intertwined their fingers “this is all I could think about all day.”

Jared snorted and tipped his head back on Jensen’s chest and looked up at him “taking a bath?”

Jensen rolls his eyes and lifts his other hand to flick Jared’s nose making him sniff and twitch “no...being alone with you. With Chad hovering like a helicopter parent I haven’t really gotten you to myself these past couple days.”

Jared blinks and squints his eyes as he turns, the water splashing over “are you jealous of Chad?”

Jensen scoffs and turns his head “why would I be jealous?”

“He’s my best-friend, who I haven't seen in two years because I’ve been dead and playing little mermaid under the sea...you don’t have to be jealous. I love you remember.”

Jensen purses his lips and looks down at the water and pulls Jared in his lap causing more water to tumble out making Jared yelp “you could show me?”

Jared blushes but presses his hips down and rolls them causing a low moan to rumble in Jensen’s throat, his hands latching onto Jared’s thin hips.

A low moan rumbles from Jensen throat as Jared rolls his hips against his own and he trails his hands lower so he can squeeze Jared’s ass cheeks making the boy whine and press closer, his head dropping down to bury in Jensen’s neck.

Jensen presses his wet lips to Jared’s cheek and leaves a slobbery trail as he pants “come on baby, just come for me I know you want to.”

Jared bites his lip hard, a small speck of blood appearing as he picks up speed, the water sloshing out as Jensen thrusts up to meet him and then he’s crying out, his nails digging in Jensen's shoulder making the older man follow.

Jared slumps in his arms and sighs making Jensen smile as he lifts them both up from the dirty water “why don’t we take a nap? And when we wake up will figure some stuff out, maybe get some dinner.”

 

When Jensen woke up he was more determined than ever to figure out how to get David to confess and to find out just what his father knew and how he was involved. Jared was still snoozing on the bed, his hair in his face creating a halo making Jensen smile and reach down to brush the soft hair back.

God he couldn't imagine his life without this kid.

Jensen blinked. Kid. Because that's what Jared was. Yeah he should be 21 but he’s not, he’s frozen forever as a teenager which means what if he never ages? Than what? He’s left alone forever young while Jensen ages?

Jensen shakes his head and looks down at Jared, watching as the boy sighs and rolls on his side, snuggling into the pillow like he had Jensen moments ago. How was he ever supposed to let him go?

He had to find answers., which only meant one thing.

He needed to talk to Robert’s wife.

 

He stood in front of the small rustic cabin apprehensively. He didn't really want to go inside, he hadn't even seen Lisa since the funeral and he didn't say much expect for how sorry he was.

What could you say when it was your fault?

Lisa opened the door with a small smile when she saw Jensen standing there “hello Jensen I didn't expect to see you.”

“Yeah sorry to disturb you Lisa but I...well I have some questions.”

Jensen sat down uneasily on the floral patterned couch and watched as Lisa carried a tray of coffee in and sat it down on the end table and passed him a small cup with a smile “so Jensen what can I help you with?”

“Before Robert died he talked a lot about...Sirens. And well I have some questions about them.”

Lisa’s face dropped, her smile dimming and her eyes ducking down as she looked away from Jensen with a sigh “what did he tell you?”

“Not much...just some basic facts I guess but I’m curious to know more like...if they were to come out of water how long would it last?”

“Well its highly unusual that they would come out. Most don’t even know that they can, they think their trapped in the water forever, only the leader would know that they can walk on land.”

Jensen huffs and shakes his head. Ophelia had lied to Jared for years, never telling him the truth of what he is or what he can do. When Jared crawled up on the shore he probably thought he was gonna die or dry out not turn human.

“As for how long they build up a tolerance each time their out of water.”

“And if one wants to stay on land? How can they do that? I mean will they age?”

“They can stay on land sure, but as for aging the process stops as soon as they are thrown into the ocean, their hearts turning to ice making aging impossible.”

“And what if that sirens heart isn't ice?”

“Well...the only way for them to return human again is if their leader allows it. Only she has the power to free them and its unlikely she would.”

“So your tellin me that the leader, the Queen or whatever has the power to do all this and none of them knows about it?”

“that's exactly what I’m saying. Its said she made a deal with a human centuries ago that after the incident she would never allow her kind to walk on land again after the heartbreak their ancestor had to deal with.”

“You mean when they were allowed on land?”

“Exactly. You see Jensen they walked amongst us like humans, they lived our lives, they played their part and they fell in love. But then they were betrayed and cast back in the ocean like monsters and that's exactly what they became. I’m no fool Jensen I know what went on that night when my husband when out with you. I know your scared and confused and maybe not even sure what you saw. I warned him not to go out that night, their growing restless, their hunting has become more savage and their starting not to care who they take. But he went anyway. I don't blame you for what happened.”

Jensen gulped and looked down at his hands “thank you Lisa--”

“I also get the feeling there's something else going on that your not sharing and if I can help I’m here to listen.”

“I’m not sure I can tell you its...its a lot.”

Lisa cocks her head and looks him over “your in love with one aren't you?”

Jensen snaps his head up, his eyes wide with shock “how--”

Lisa smiles “I can see it in your eyes, you've been touched by one.”

“He’s different he loves me, I’m trying to save him. His colony they lied to him he knows nothing about any of this, he wants to come home.”

“And who is he?”

Jensen pulls out the flier that has since become attached to his pocket and lays it down in front of her and watches her eyes widen as she reaches a shaky hand out to pick it up “oh my God...Jared?”

“Do you know him?”

Lisa looks up with watery eyes “of course I know him, he’s my best-friends son.”


	16. Arguements

Jensen drove home in a stupor. 

He was learning more and more about Jared’s life everyday, the people he had been involved with and the more secrets came out the more blown away he was. Everyone was connected somehow and it didn't make sense.

Why did his father care so much about Jared? Why did he cover for David even if he is his son? Why did David take it so far? 

And now to top it off Lisa knew that Jared was alive and only had so long on land because he was a siren and who knew if she would spill the beans to the Padalecki family or not. 

It made sense though.

When they were on the boat Jared never saw Robert’s face so he didn't know it was him and Lisa hadn't been there either if he had seen Robert Jensen’s more than sure Jared would have tried to save him.

He never even mentioned Robert’s name to Jared was he supposed to now? Was he supposed to tell him what happened that night and who the man was his colony dragged down? Was he supposed to tell him he saw Lisa?

Jensen scrubbed at his face as he sat in his car in front of his apartment what was he supposed to do?

He could see Jared’s silhouette as he walked by the window, the breeze flowing in through the open window and the curtains flowing alongside his back as he walked by and Jensen couldn't help the soft smile on his face.

He had to fix this. He had to figure out how everyone was connected and send David straight to hell if only to keep this magnificent creature in his arms.

When he walked inside Jared turned and grinned before throwing himself in his arms “where you been? Woke up and you were gone.”

Jensen reached out and rubbed the apple of his cheeks “just had some errands to run is all...” Jared nodded and backed away and walked to the kitchen to grab some water “can we order pizza? Oh Chad called I think he wants to...whats wrong?”

Jensen looks up and blinks “why do you ask?”

Jared squints his eyes and looks Jensen over curiously “you smell like fear...where were you?”

Jensen gulps and reminds himself once again that Jared isn't human, of course he can smell his fear “I had to see someone.”

“Who?”

Jensen sighs and sits down and holds his hand out “I think you should come sit.”

Jared takes slow steps, his eyes filled with hesitancy as he finally sits down next to Jensen “whats going on Jen?”

“You know my friend that died on the boat? The one that was taken down?”

“Yes Celeste got him...what about him?”

“His name was Robert...Robert Parker and today I went and saw his wife Lisa...I think you know them.”

Realization dawned on Jared’s face as soon as the words left his mouth. His face turning a ghostly pale and his eyes filling with horrified tears, his lips shaking as he shook his head and moved back “he...it was him? I didn't--I didn't know.”

“I know its not your fault--”

“It is! Oh my god I killed my dad’s best friend--”

“You didn't Jared it wasn't you!”

“It was! I sang the song, I lured you in I let him get killed I let Celeste take him I didn't stop them,” Jared sobbed and buried his face in his hands “oh my god...how could I do that to Aunt Lisa?”

And then it hit him.

He saw Jared’s family at the funeral. It was brief of course, only a glance but he remembers seeing a crying family with Lisa and her daughter, Ashley who was around Jared’s age which means he was friends with that girl.

He remembers seeing an older woman with dark brown hair pulled back in a neat bun, her skin tan and her red eyes hid behind sunglasses, dressed in a black dress. An older man with graying hair in a sleek black suit his face blank. A man around 30 with his arms around a young girl.

God he saw his family,

Jensen presses his forehead to Jared’s trembling shoulder and closes his eyes “its ok baby--”

Jared shakes his head and gives a broken sob “its not I’m a killer she’ll never forgive me--”

“She knows.”

Jared paused and slid his eyes up, bewildered “excuse me?”

Jensen looks down and bites his lip as he shrugs “I told her...I had to tell her Jay I didn't have a choice she--”

Jared stands up and lets out a winded breath as he paces, his arms crossed “have you lost your mind? God Jensen what if she tells my parents? Did you think of that? Jensen I’m supposed to be dead! This wasn't supposed to happen yet we have things to do we don't even know if I can stay here and you told my parents best friend? Whats wrong with you?”

Jensen stands and moves to Jared, confused “I don't understand why your so angry I mean...this is your family. She could help us.”

Jared scoffs and pushes Jensen back “you just don't get it! This is my life! I know I haven't had one for two years since I’ve been kicking it in the ocean singing people to death but this is my life Jensen and you cant make choices for me. I’m just starting to get back on track, to learn how to talk again, getting used to things and now your taking control of it.”

“But I’m not--”

Jared shakes his head and closes his eyes “I’m gonna call Chad and tell him to pick me up and I’m gonna stay with him tonight. His been asking me to stay and I think tonight's a good night.”

“No come on baby don’t--”

“No...” Jared sighs and reaches a hand out to brush Jensen’s cheek and gives him a strained smile “I love you...I’ll see you tomorrow.” with that Jensen watched as he turned, and without looking back left.”

Jensen fell back on the couch and stared at the door with startled eyes. This was not how he expected the day to go. He had left this morning with Jared still sleeping peacefully in his bed...their bed and now he was gone, off somewhere with Chad. Jensen was sure Jared was filling him in on what just happened and he was sure Chad was loving every minute of it. He knew he had no right to be jealous, they were best friends, Chad had spent two years thinking Jared was dead and never coming back and now he was here. It was a big deal.

And sure maybe he screwed up with the whole Lisa thing and it wasn't his story to tell and he should have just kept his mouth shut but when he put the pieces together he couldn't help but blurt it out. It was like word vomit. And then finding out she knew the Padalecki's? I mean come on talk about fate. He knew Jared was pissed and wasn't happy with him but he was sure Lisa could help. She knew more about Sirens than he did and just as much as Robert did. He still hadn't had the chance to tell Jared that Ophelia knew more than she had let on and he knew Jared would be pissed when he found out.

Jensen turns and lays down on the couch and rubs his temples. He needs a nap.


	17. Evil Waters

Jared came back home two days later. 

He hadn't known Jared long but the two days he was gone Jensen felt lost. He wasn't sure what to do with himself without the boy there with him, without him snuggling up to him heated like a furnace, without his stumbling words and his bubbly laugh. He had stayed up and obsessed over every detail of Jared's murder and came to the conclusion that David had to have something on his dad.

Sure his dad was an asshole and David might be his son but there was no way the man would just let him get away with murder without a good reason.

And then he remembered...the family BBQ was this weekend and his mother was expecting him to bring his supposedly dead boyfriend.

Just as he was about the throw himself out of his window Jared walked in.

The boy looked at him sheepishly and fidgeted as he pulled on his hoodie strings before sighing and jerking his hands down to his sides “I’m sorry Jen I overreacted I just...I don’t know how to do this, any of this I feel so lost-- like I don’t belong here.”

Jensen stood up from the couch and marched over and pulled the boy in his arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead as Jared settled in his arms “its ok baby I understand I’m not mad at you.” Jensen pulled back and brushed Jared’s hair back “and you do belong here, you belong with me ok?”

Jared sniffed and gave him a watery smile “okay...what you done?”

Jensen smiled and pulled him to the couch “well I’ve been thinking maybe my dad only helped David because he had to. I’ve got a family cookout this weekend and I’m gonna try to find some stuff out.”

“What about me?”

“Well my mom wants you to come but then again your supposed to be dead so...”

Jared snorted and leaned back against the cushions “well that bites...Chad come over?”

“Have you not gotten enough of him yet?”

Jared raises a brow and gives him a look making him sigh “I just mean weren't you just with him?”

“Yeah but don’t wanna be alone when your gone...don’t like it. Wish I could come.”

“I wish you could to Jay,” Jensen leans against the young boy and holds him close. He wants to take him to meet his family, wants to show him off and boast about how lucky he is and how gorgeous Jared is but he cant. He cant tell his family he’s the luckiest man in the world and how generous and kind Jared is instead he has to lie, has to tell his family his boyfriend had something else he had to do and watch as his mom and dad boasts over his other siblings spouses.

“You talk to Lisa?”

“She called this morning to make sure you were ok and I told her you weren't here...I really think she could help Jared she told me somethings.”

Jared pulls back and twists “like what?”

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs. He wasn't ready for this part.”she told me you could be human again.”

Jared’s eyes light up and he bounces in his seat “how?”

“If your leader allows it...she said Ophelia knew about it. She made a deal with a human years ago that no siren would be allowed to walk on land. She lied to you Jared, to all of you.”

He watches Jared's face crumble. Betrayal slashes across his face and he sinks into his seat, tears welling in his eyes “she lied to me...but she...why?”

“I don't know baby all I know is everything shes every said to you is a lie, she just wanted to keep you away from our family. And I did some research on her, before she died her name was Ophelia Wells she had a husband and a daughter and apparently the husband had left her because she was cheating or something and he took her daughter from her. Ophelia killed herself Jared. She jumped off the cliff and into the ocean. She knew what would happen. Apparently he was going to lock her away and put her in an institution because she kept going on about the mermaids in the water. Apparently she was right.”

Jared blinks and shakes his head as all this information sinks in and he feels nothing but anger. This woman, this woman that was like his mother had used and manipulated him for her own gain. She didn't love him she just wanted to keep him, she wanted him to be unhappy like she was. 

“My family, my colony they don’t know...their all feeding into her lies, letting her use them I need to do something.”

“What? Jared you cant go back down there--”

Jared stands up “I have to! Have to warn Iris and Celeste they don't know!”

Jensen stands and takes Jared’s arm and pulls him back “listen to me its to dangerous for you to go down there she’ll kill you Jared, she already tried. Don’t be foolish.”

Jared frowns and gives him a glare “can’t sit here and do nothing! Your doing everything while I’m locked away! I need out!”

“Then will wait and I’ll take you swimming just--”

Jared growls in frustration and yanks his arm away “no! Need to warn family so I can come home! Need to finish this Jensen let me.”

Jensen closes his eyes and sighs “not yet ok? Let me go to this cookout and figure something out we need to do this first ok?”

Jared pouts and flops down on the couch and looks him up and down “fine.”

 

The cookout had been just what he expected.

A bust.

His mom asked where his boyfriend was and he lied and told her he had his own family thing going on and couldn't come. His dad eyed him up and down curiously as if trying to figure out if he was keeping his secret. His brother boasted about his new job and his pregnant wife. And his sister showed off her engagement ring and fiance.

While everyone was preoccupied with the ribs and potato salad Jensen cornered his father.

He followed his dad in his office and just as he was opening his box of cigars he slammed the door shut and stepped in front of it “I need you to tell me why your covering for David.”

His dad sighs, aggravated and sits down in his chair and lights his cigar and puffs “its none of your concern son--”

“Yes it is!” Jensen stomps over and slams his hands down making the cigar fall from his dads mouth “I’m tired of your secretive bullshit tell me what the hell happened and tell me now or I swear to God i’ll go right down to the police station and turn you both in.”

His dads eyes narrow and gives him a warning look “you wouldn't dare.”

“Try me,” Jensen seethes as he leans closer.

His dad scoffs “they wouldn't believe you, I’m the mayor son, in case you’ve forgotten, my opinion is the only one that matters. Not some low paid marine biologist that runs around saving the whales or whatever the hell you do.”

Jensen’s lips curl at his dads low blow “tell me now.”

“Why is it so important? You didn't even know this kid why the hell does it matter that he’s dead?”

Jensen steps back and gives his father a wide, startled look “oh my God...you did it didn't you? You helped him..you knew what he was doing and you helped him who are you?”

His dads face darkened and he stood up and leaned forward with a menacing look “you shut your mouth boy, you don't know what your talking about.”

Jensen scoffs “your disgusting...maybe not right now but I’m gonna prove David did this and when I do I’m bringing you down with him.”

Jensen ended up stomping out the house right after that, ignoring his moms calls and his families worried glances. His dad was a killer, a fucking murder his own damn father, his father who killed the love of his life. He didn't give a shit anymore, he didn't care who his dad was, he was gonna bring him down if it was the last thing he did.

He stormed inside the apartment and looked around for Jared, ready to vent but the boy was nowhere to be found. He frowned in confusion and called out for him and checked every room when a cold terror filled inside him.

He went to the fucking ocean.


	18. Dark Waters

The speed limit only 35 through town, Jensen didn't fucking care and slammed it down to 60 as he raced through the small coastal town, his breathing rapid and his skin hot and clammy.

God what if he was to late? What if Jared had went in?

He had called Chad after another thorough search of the small apartment and Chad told him he hadn't heard from Jared. So after scaring the hell out of him to Chad was on his way to meet him at the beach.

Jensen swerved into the empty parking lot and jumped out of his car, leaving the door wide open as he ran down to the shoreline and searched for Jared just as Chad screeched through the lot.

“Do you see him?”

He didn't. “Fuck!” 

Jensen turned his head and froze. 

There on top of the cliff where he was tossed was Jared, fully naked and bending down ready to dive. 

“No!”

He kicked up sand as he ran down the shoreline and started climbing up the rocky hill to get to the top of the cliff, Chad falling short behind him as he tried to keep up. If he jumped off that ledge there would be no telling what was waiting on him below.

His colony was angry, they kept secrets, they lied to him so he knew Jared would be angry as well. He would want answers, he would argue and who knows if they would put up with that.

What if they killed him?

It was obvious Jared hadn't heard him scream because just as Jensen made it to the top he dove over the side into the cold water just as Jensen tried reaching for him.

He fell to his stomach and leaned over the edge and searched the water. Through the crashing current he could barley make out the shape of Jared, his body twisting back and forth, and eery screech sounding.

He stood and pulled at his hair as his heart raced “oh shit,” he took a deep breath, stepped back, ran forward and jumped into the water.

The fall hit him like a punch, he felt winded and blind as he kicked under the cold water, the waves smashing down on his head. He barley made it up to suck in another gulp of air before he was pulled back down.

He could feel his lungs filling with water and his head growing light, his body heavy as he tried to kick in the water and push himself back to the surface when something slick wrapped around his legs and wet, tacky hands cupped his cheeks.

Through blurry eyes he could see Jared, his eyes glowing in the dark water and the colorful scales back on his cheeks as his webbed hands rubbed at his face and horror graced his own as he screeched out.

Jensen was almost sure it sounded something like wake up, come back to me.

He felt his body slumping in Jared's hold as the siren jerked him up to the surface and pulled him along the current.

When they made it to land Jared threw him up on the sand and stayed in the shallow end as Chad rushed down and hit him one good time on his chest, a spurt of water flowing from his lungs like a water fall.

He sat up and took in a deep breath and sighed as he rubbed at his neck and looked at Jared who was a mix of fury and worry.

“I’m sorry...I told you not to go.”

Jared huffed and hissed at him, his sharp teeth baring before turning and looking back at the water “have to go...need to find Ophelia.”

“Not yet Jared she could hurt you she--”

“She could hurt me either way. Need to come home, only she can let me.”

Jensen huffed and stepped back in the water “I didn't want it to be this way but if you don't come out of there right now I’ll drag you out Jared, I mean it.”

Jared frowned, his glowing eyes dimming before lighting back up with fury and he slapped his tail against the water splashing him and Chad with burning cold water that made him shiver when he realized how wet he really was. 

“don't threaten me Jensen I’d like to see you come in here after me, see how long you last. This is something I need to do and you know it...don't you want me home?”

Jensen scrubs his face and sits down in the water and carefully reaches for Jared “of course I do baby but not like this, not when were fighting, not when there's a chance I could lose you. Please just...lets figure things out first. Lets solve this and make sure you can come home and if not, if we lose then will leave! Just you and me will go somewhere else and it’ll be us. Please Jay just come home with me.”

Jared’s eyes softened and he looked back at the water before sighing and slowly crawling out to Jensen and reaching his arms up, allowing the man to pull him out and in his arms. Jensen held him close and watched with awe as Jared began his painful transformation.

Jensen winced as his tail tore apart and legs were created, leaving behind soft, tan skin. His gills sunk into his chest, his nails went down and the webs were gone, as were the scales and all that was left was his beautiful Jared.

Jared collapsed heavily in his arms, his body weak and shaking as he curled on his side and gripped Jensen's wet shirt. 

Jensen turned and reached toward Chad “give me your jacket.”

Chad quickly tore his quilted jacket off, his eyes on Jared, and handed it to Jensen who wrapped it around Jared quickly and held him close, trying to stop the shaking.

Suddenly Jared’s head perked up and he looked toward the ocean with wide, alert eyes, his body straight and frozen.

“Jay? Whats wrong?”

Jared blinks and gulps, the sound loud “they felt me...they knew I was in the water.”

Jensen tangles his fingers in Jared's hair and presses his head down to his chest and carefully examines the water as the waves crash against the rock “take Jared to the car.” he passes Jared over to Chad who maneuvers him to his car and he stands up and steps closer to the shoreline. 

Just as he’s about to turn around and follow he pauses. There at the rock where he swam out to meet Jared for the first time is a head bobbing and two white glowing eyes staring at him.

He gasps and stumbles back and suddenly their gone.

They were being watched.


	19. Checkpoint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long! With Halloween coming up I'm trying to come up with a short scary fic I can post!

Jared held the fuzzy blanket around him tighter as Jensen sat down a bowl of soup and a cup of hot chocolate down in front of him. Jared sniffed and wiped his nose as he looked up “I cant believe this...I live in the ocean, why am I sick?”

Jensen smiles and plops down next to him “your also in human form right now, this is how normal humans react to cold water. Eat your soup, drink fluids and take your medicine and you’ll be fine.”

Jared huffs and picks up his cup of hot chocolate and takes a sip.

“Jay we need to talk about what I saw in the water...its possible your colony was watching us.”

Jared purses his lips and sighs “I think it was Iris, maybe even Celeste but it wasn't Ophelia. She doesn't come near the surface, gets upset when someone does. That's why she punished me.”

“Whoever it was their gonna go running back to her, Jared if your colony doesn't know they can turn human this might be a big deal.”

Jared shakes his head “can we change the subject?”

Jensen watches as Jared slowly sips his egg drop soup and sinks into the couch, avoiding his eyes “ok...listen I gotta run into work you gonna be ok without me? I’ll be home by 6 and I’ll stop and get some food.”

Jared nods and gives him a weak smile, his nose red making Jensen's heart melt “i’ll be fine just gonna watch some movies, maybe take a nap.”

“Ok,” he stands up and kisses the top of Jared's head and leaves.

Jared sits the bowl of soup down and drops his head to the back of the couch as he thinks about the other day. If it was Iris he wasn't so sure she would go swimming back to Ophelia and spilling her guts. Celeste he wasn't so sure about but if it was Ellie...the whole sea would be in a uproar.

 

“See ya later man,” Jensen smiled and nodded as one by one his employees waved and walked out the door. Chris had been gone for a week leaving him having to stay later and do all the testing alone. Ever since that night in the water the man had been acting strange, tip toeing around everyone.

Jensen pulls his jacket on and sends a quick text to Jared asking what he wants to eat. As he’s walking to his car his phone beeps and he chuckles as he sees the answer. Sushi. Of course.

He turns the heat on high as he drives into town to the local sushi place and orders two rolls of yellow tail, one Philly roll, a seaweed salad, and spicy tuna. He walks out with the bag in hand and goes to get in his car but pauses when he sees two figures huddle together near his fathers office.

He quietly puts the bag in the car and makes his way across the street and hides behind a minivan and tries to listen in.

“I’m telling you its not going to stay a secret much longer.”

“You told me we would be fine! You said no one would find out so how the hell did he?”

“I don’t know David I sure as hell didn't say anything.”

Jensen’s eyes widen and he squats down as he realizes who he’s listening to. Its his father and David. And their talking about him and Jared.

“I don’t give a fuck who Jensen is dad I need to protect myself I only hurt Jared because I couldn't have him...the little shit walking around acting like he’s better than me--”

“Would you shut your mouth? Were in public.”

“Oh don't act so pretentious DAD we both know your not innocent in all of this, your the one who gave me the idea!”

“I told you to figure it out, I didn't tell you to kill the boy!”

“Well you sure as hell didn't stop me when you helped me toss him in the ocean.”

Jensen falls back on his ass, a horrified choke leaving his throat as he scrambled off the sidewalk and raced to his car, looking over his shoulder to make sure his dad hadn't seen him. 

When he got in he panted heavily, his head swirling. He had speculated his dad had a hand in Jared’s death but never did he think he actually helped commit the murder. Jensen squeezed his eyes closed and banged his head on his seat as hot tears stung his eyes.

What was he gonna do?

When he got home Jared was wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, passed out. Jensen drops the food on the counter and settles in next to him making the boy stir, his eyes blinking sleepily “hey...what took you so long?”

Jensen frowns and buries his face in Jared’s neck “Jensen?”

Jensen sniffs, his hands gripping Jared's shirt making him move up “what happened?”

“My dad...I saw him and David talking Jared...my dad helped kill you.”

He watched as Jared shot upright and pushed himself to the end of the couch in a panic, his eyes wide as he stared at Jensen with a mix of shock and fear. His bottom lip shook as he looked down at his knees, a teardrop falling and landing on his sweats.

Jensen felt helpless. There wasn't much reassurance he could give Jared seeing as how his dad and brother are the ones that killed him that night. He hated to be selfish but he couldn't help but think that if it hadn't happened he never would have met Jared. The boy would have been long gone to college, living his life somewhere else possibly with someone else. 

He sat up on his knees slowly and moved closer and gently wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him in holding the shaking boy tight “I’m so sorry baby...I hate my family did this to you and I swear to God were gonna get them for it, were gonna send them straight to hell. But...”

Jared sniffs and looks up at him with watery eyes “but what?”

“But...and I feel awful for saying this, I cant help but be thankful and I know that sounds like shit but think if you never became a siren we never would have met.”

Jared purses his lips and presses his nose to Jensen's neck and takes a deep breath and nods “I know...I love you Jensen.”

Jensen smiles and grabs the bag of food sitting on the table “you still hungry?”

Jared wipes his face and nods, smiling as Jensen hands him the carton and they eat together silently till Jared falls asleep and Jensen carries him to bed.

He strips the boy slowly and climbs in behind him smiling as the boy snuggles down deeper in the burrow of his arms before turning and reaching out to stroke Jensen's scruffy cheek “Jen...will you make love to me?”

Jensen presses his forehead to Jared's and rolls them over so Jared is beneath him, his hand reaching for the lube on the nightstand and lathering himself up before reaching down, their eyes locked and a soft smile on Jared’s face, and pushes in.

Jared gasps, a sound That's soft and almost angelic as Jensen thrusts gently , his arms dropping down on each side of Jared's head, their lips connecting and their tongues tangling.

Jared pulled back and gave a wet gasp, his back arching off the bed and his vision blurring as Jensen twisted his hips and picked up speed. For years he had been missing out on this, unsure of what it really was and if it would ever happen. But the more he thought about it the more he didn't mind. Because getting to do this with Jensen was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Jensen buried his face in Jared's neck, his lips roaming and leaving purple bruises that made him want to shout mine, that made him want to go out and kill anyone who had ever laid a finger on Jared.

“J--Jen--”

Jensen squeezes his eyes shut as the angelic, breathy voice floats in his ear making his hips stutter and his mind swim. He wanted to do this everyday, would if he could. The delicious heat surrounding him made him want to cry out, made him want to pray to God for making such a creature.

He could feel it when Jared tightened around him, his hole fluttering as he came, Jensen's name on his lips. And leaned up and watched the looked of utter bliss that settled on Jared's face and that was enough as he spilled inside the boy, falling on his chest.

He wasn't sure what would happen but he knew this much...he would keep Jared safe.


	20. Fresh Out

A black tail with yellow spots kicked quickly as the siren darted back under the water, her mind rushing with disbelief, her eyes aching with the scene she had just witnessed.

Jared was human.

She shook her head. Even thinking it seemed crazy. Maybe she was seeing things? She had been scourging up at the surface for food, having followed a group of fish for awhile and she just so happened to see a body crash into the water.

That body happened to be Jared.

It was like relieving his murder all over again as she watched from a distance as he sunk down in the water, his body twisting with the painful change as his legs glued together to make a tail. 

She had followed him as he swam before someone else, a human, came swooping in and she watched as Jared lifted him up to the surface. She felt like she was watching something out of a dream as Jared drug him to shore, the human yelling out words of love before Jared crawled on land and his tail turned to legs.

She had just thought Jared was missing, that he swam to a different part of the ocean or maybe even another one she didn't think he had been on land this whole time.

Why would she? Ophelia told her, like all the rest, that this was their home now and they could never go back to their lives. They were told to forget everything about their past. Some sirens couldn't even recall who they were before who if they had loved ones.

But she did. 

She ducked under the stone bridge and swam down the marble hallway till she made it in her room where a short haired siren was waiting for her.

“Iris! Where the hell have you been?”

Iris gulps “Celeste your never gonna believe what I just saw.”

 

Jared smiles as Jensen pours him a glass of wine, the smell of garlic floating through the air as Jensen kicks the stove open and pulls out the garlic bread. The only things Jensen knew how to cook was spaghetti, homemade pizza and anything that comes in a microwave.

Jared made the salad. 

They hadn't talked about the conversation Jensen overheard between his dad and...brother. They both agreed that while Jared got over his sickness it was better for him to relax than worry.

Jensen smiles as he flips on the radio, a soft indie song playing in the background as they eat. When their done Jared goes to take the dishes to the sink but is stopped as Jensen steps behind him, arms around is waist and pulls him to the center of the room, where the music is the loudest and pins him. Jared smiles shyly as he wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and lays his head on his shoulder as they sway to the soft beat.

“You know I’m going to protect you right?”

Jared closes his eyes and sighs as Jensen whispers in his ear and presses himself closer “I know...but I have to protect you to.” Jared pulls back and gives him a sullen look “our worlds might collide. I don’t know who it was watching us that day and if it wasn't one of my friends that could be bad for us. If they figure out they can come on land--if Ophelia comes after me its over. Shes stronger than I am. And I have the scars to prove it.”

Jensen shakes his head and tucks a strand of hair back “shes not. You got away from her Jared, you stopped her and you got away. Your stronger than any of them.”

Jared gives him a weak smile and looks down at his sock clad feet “well before we even worry about that we have to do something about your dad. Cant you tell your brother and sister? Or your mom? Cant she do something?”

Jensen scoffs and drops his arms and sits on the couch “please my mom is nothing more than a desperate housewife. And as for Josh and Mackenzie their to scared to even mess with my dad.”

Jared sighs and leans back and folds his arms “then I guess we should call Lisa.”

Jensen looks over hopefully “you mean it?”

“No...but she knows more about my situation than you do or even me. And she seems to know a lot about Ophelia to.”

So call her they did.

By the time she got there Jared was shaking with nerves. He hadn't seen Lisa since...well since before he died when she came to his graduation. He had always been close to Lisa, and Robert to but she was like a second mother to him. He used to beg to spend the night with her, cried when he had to go home.

Robert and Lisa couldn't have kids of their own so Jared was like one to them. Robert always gave him whatever he wanted. He always had Jared's favorite type of ice cream stashed in their freezer for when he came over. 

He wishes more than anything he would have seen Roberts face that night if he would have known he would have stopped Celeste. Somehow.

Lisa looks the same. Her eyes are tired now, more wrinkles on her face but when she sees Jared her eyes tear but and that happy smile he knows so well pops up on her face before she pulls him into one of her warm hugs he didn't know he missed.

She frets over him for 30 minutes before they get down to business.

Basically if he wants to remain human Ophelia has to grant him that wish, because only she, as the Queen, holds the power. 

His situation feels more like The Little Mermaid everyday and he only hopes he gets her happy ending.

The first movie not the second.

If he had a kid like Melody he might scream.

Jared cocks his head. Does he want kids?

Does Jensen want kids that the important question. Where does he see this going? Jared's not gonna come on land and get ditched is he? That would suck then he would--

“Jay?”

Jared blinks and looks up dumbly and blushes. “Sorry I just...I spaced. What were you saying?”

Jensen frowns “Lisa was saying that the only way for us to do this is to get my dad to confess...not sure how were gonna do that but I think we should start with David first he seems like the weakest link.”

Jared nods “ok.”

“Are you ok sweetie? I know you might not be exactly the same but I know you and your not quiet.”

Jared smiles weakly and nods “no I’m fine its just a lot to take in...sometimes I think i should have just stayed in the ocean and I wouldn't be causing so many problems.”

“Don't ever say that,” Jensen hisses as he presses to Jared's side “Don't you ever say that. You belong here,with me.”

“Do I? I mean I know you want to be with me now but will you forever? I cant come on land and get dumped Jensen I want a family and--”

“You want a family?”

“Yes. I just realized.”

Jensen raises his brows “is that what you were spacing out about?”

“Maybe I was. But I have the right to think about those things I mean all I’ve known for two years is the ocean and not its being taken away. What do I expect to happen when I come home.”

Jensen gulps and Jared rolls his eyes “forget it,” he looks at Lisa and smiles “thanks for helping but I think maybe you should go...its gonna be a long night.”


	21. Almost

Corning David seemed to be the best option. 

The man didn't have a job, it seemed his dad was the one supplying him with money and resources which only pissed Jensen off more. His dad never did anything for him and his siblings. Jensen from a young age leaned to take care of himself. His mom loved him sure and took care of him but she was more of a trophy wife. Everything had to look good, everything had to be perfect so when Jensen was younger he tried to just steer clear of his family. 

When he made the choice to go into marine biology and not politics his father was not pleased. Josh was a lawyer, Mackenzie was a lobbyist and then there was Jensen. He knew from a young age his dad wanted him to be the one to follow in his footsteps mainly because he had a way with people. He had emotion. But Jensen was never into that stuff. He loved animals, he loved the water, he loved how mysterious the ocean was. And it turns out there's still things in it that surprise him.

His dad practically disowned him when he graduated college and didn't back down, taking a job at the marine wildlife center instead of at his dads headquarters downtown. And now it seemed David had taken his place.

He wonders if his mother knows about him?

David lives in an apartment downtown, its not the greatest but its decent and its obvious he’s not the one paying for it. He follows David back to Firebirds and watches him order beer after beer before he heads onto shots and drinks himself into oblivion. It seems that's all he does.

Jensen hopes the guilt's eating away at him.

He follows David home in the shadows, watches as he stumbles and trips over nothing even falling into a trash can nearby before finally falling against the door that leads to his building and crashing inside.

Jensen makes a face and turns with a snarl before starting home to Jared. The boy is waiting up when he gets home, sitting on the couch in a hoodie and sweats and the TV light shining on him in the dark.

He looks up and blinks sleepily and gives him a sluggish smile “did you see him?”

Jensen nods and smiles down at him fondly before reaching down and pulling him so he can take them to bed “Yeah I saw his drunk ass...I think he’ll be the easiest target. I know dad won’t spill anything.”

Jared falls down and burrows himself in the blankets and watches as Jensen strips down “I was thinking...maybe if he sees him he’ll confess you know if he thinks I’m haunting him.”

Jensen raises a brow as he crawls in and pulls Jared in his arms “you wanna scare the shit out of him?”

Jared bites his lip and grins “I think he deserves it don't you? Besides if he’s drunk he wont question it. Lets do it...tomorrow.”

Jensen presses his lips to Jared’s hair and feels it as he drifts off, to tired to stay awake any longer “anything to get you home.”

 

With the help of Chad they were ready. The next night Jensen sat on the couch patiently with Chad and waited for him to come out of the bathroom and when he did he had tears in his eyes. Jensen shot up and ignored the way Chad paled “baby whats wrong?”

Jared pulls at his thin cotton shirt “nothing its just...this looks like what I was wearing that night.”

Chad shakes his head and stands up “maybe...maybe that will be better.”

“I didn't know Jay I--”

Jared shakes his head and gives him a soft smile “of course you didn't...its ok Jen this will be fine. I need to look like I did that night,” he ruffles his hair and pinches his cheeks to give him a natural flush and nods “lets do this.”

They don’t ask as Chad picks the lock to Davids apartment allowing Jared to creep inside and wait for him to get home, Jensen and Chad hiding behind the couch, the tape recorder ready to roll.

Jared can feel his heart pounding as he hides behind the door, waiting for his killer to come home. When he was cast into the ocean he thought his problems had vanished, he thought he would be free, no more pain. But this past year it seems that's all that's happened to him. 

He was lied to by his so called family, humiliated by them, cast out and left to go to a land he didn't know anymore. If he didn't have Jensen he would have died in that ocean. He would have left Ophelia finish him.

Jared jumps as the door creaks open and he presses himself against the wall as David staggers in and sways, his hand catching on the couch as Jared steps from the shadows. 

“Hello David.”

The man whirls around with wide eyes and tries to look around in the dark “whose there? Who was that?”

Jared snarls as he steps closer making David jump as he taps his shoulder and hurries away “you know who I am David.”

Davids face grows white and he stumbles back “no...no it cant be your...your dead.”

Jared growls in his ear “and whose fault is that? You did this to me David and your gonna pay.”

David gasps and falls to the floor and tries crawling back “stop no this isn't real--”

“Oh its real,” Jared hisses and bends in front of him and snarls in his face” admit it...you killed me and for what? Some petty vendetta cause you couldn't get your dick wet? I was a child!”

“I know!” David yells, his face red “I know but I had to don't you see? I had to have you and if I couldn't then no one could! I killed you because you deserved it! Teasing me, walking around pretending you were better than me and we both know you weren't. You were a tease Jared and you know it. What was I supposed to do? Your not even here right now your long gone, fish food. My dad and I made sure of that.”

Jared can feel the tears stinging his eyes, his skin is cold and clammy and a sob leaves his throat as he stumbles away from his killer just as Jensen and Chad walk out from behind the couch, startling David.

“What the hell is going on?”

Chad holds up the recorder with a smirk as Jensen rushes to Jared and tries holding the boy “you wanna know whats going on David? You just confessed to a murder.”

 

Jared watched from Jensen's car as David was hauled out in handcuffs and thrown into the still flashing police car, his face flushed and his eyes glazed. He still thought Jared was nothing but a drunk allusion.

Maybe he should stay that way?

David was right. He should still be in the ocean where he belonged. He didn't fit in here anymore he lost that right when David killed him and tossed him in the cold water. Jensen looked happy as he walked over to the car a smile on his face as he crawled in “I overheard one of the cops saying this should be a pretty easy case. We got him Jay.”

Jared tries and fails to smile and instead turns and looks out his window “I didn't tease him...”

Jensen pauses, his hand on the wheel “what?”

“He said I teased him. I didn't. He scared me, he made my skin crawl I knew he wanted me and I tried to stay away as much as I could. God I didn't even see him that night, I don't even know how he got there. How he got me to the beach, how he drugged me. I don't remember.”

“Baby that's--”

Jared shoots him a look “don't say its ok. Its not. Lets say I do come back what am I gonna tell the cops. He killed me Jensen but i cant tell them that. I’m dead. Their gonna wonder where I was, the most I could get him for is drugging me and that's not enough. He murdered me. He couldn't have me so he killed me and your dad helped him. But how can I say that? I cant tell them he strangled me to death, that he tried to rape me, that he threw me in the water and I turned into what? A fish? And then figured out I could walk on land and came back for revenge? Come on Jensen do you know how stupid that sounds? No ones gonna believe me. Their gonna think I’m doing nothing but crying wolf.”

Jared shakes and knocks his head against the head rest and cries “oh God I should have stayed in the water, should have let them exile me.”

Jensen moves closer, the seat belt digging into his side as he grabs Jared's wet cheeks and forces him to look at him, his own eyes determined “you listen to me. I don't know how but were gonna fix this. He’s gonna go away for a long fucking time I swear to it.”

“How? I’m supposed to be dead! You think any jury, any lawyer is gonna believe me when I tell the the story? Come on Jensen wake up! This is it.”

“No its not. We’ve got it on tape Jared your voice is in the recording.”

Jared pulls away and shakes his head “it doesn't matter, none of it matters if I cant come back. Sure I could stay on land without Ophelia’s consent but I still wouldn't age. I would have to watch you grow old while I stayed the same. And whats the point in that? Watching the person I love leave me? I couldn't do that Jensen, don't ask me to.”

Jensen gulps and drops his hands “so what? You want to give up? Let him get away?”

“Of course not I want nothing more than to see him rot in jail, to know he’s in pain but none of that matters if we cant prove he killed me. But I’m still here Jensen.”

Jensen looks down at his lap as Jared turns on the heat and folds his arms “maybe we can show them.”

“Show them what?”

Jensen slides his eyes over to Jared's legs “your other side.”


	22. Changing

After Jensen's suggestion Jared had laughed in his face for 30 minutes before feeling sick at the serious face Jensen had going on and then proceeded to tell him he was stupid and there was no way in hell he was gonna show a bunch of low minded, humans his siren side.

He did not want to be a lab experiment.

David was still in custody but they could only hold him for so long. Jensen kept pushing Jared to show the recording but he wasn't so sure. He was scared. People would blame him, they would say he was faking after all how do you kill someone who appears to be alive?

How does he tell them he died? That he was floating in the ocean for days before his body changed and adapted to the water turning into a siren. How does he tell people that David isn't innocent. That the man tried to rape him and drugged him and then ultimately hit him over the head and choked him to death.

Maybe he should just go back to the water and forget all of this. After all David will walk anyway.

Jensen's dad will see to that.

Or maybe he and Jensen should just move and and he should try to forget David. But how do you forget what wakes you up at night?

He didn't miss all the human problems.

Jensen had been puttering about all day trying to come up with a plan and something to say when they went to the cops. Jared sighed tiredly as Jensen paused once again and turned with wild eyes “ok how about this first we talk to your parents and tell them what happened just so they know. And then we go to the cops let them listen to the tape and tell them that David attempted to kill you and he thought he had when he threw you over the cliff and you just came back out of hiding because you were scared of him. I think it’ll work.”

Jared blinks and looks down at his hands “ok.”

Jensen cocks his head and looks Jared over “you ok baby? You seem a little down today.”

Jared purses his lips and sighs “I think its time I go back to the water...”

Jensen stumbles back and shakes his head “no, no what the hell I mean why would you want to?”

Jared makes a face and stands up “have you forgotten I cant stay here without Ophelia's consent Jensen. She holds my life in her hands. If I stay here I wont age and you will. Is that what you want? You want to watch me stay the same while you wrinkle and wither away?”

Jensen sits down heavily and sighs “I know your right I just don't want you to go back down there alone.”

“I have to Jensen.”

“How long?”

Jared shrugs “not sure there's a strong possibility that when I get there she might have people waiting for me and I could be in trouble. I've broken a lot of rules she might not even accept my proposal and if she doesn't then...”

“Then you have to stay.”

Jared's eyes well with tears and he sniffs “then I have to stay...and I don't know what they’ll do to me.”

Jensen lets out a shaky sigh and pulls Jared in his arms and presses their lips together in a rough, passionate kiss--their tongues tangling and their lips molding. If there was even a chance this would be their last night together he was gonna make it last.

 

The next morning, bright and early before the town was awake Jensen drove Jared down to the beach, the sun still slowly rising behind the sandy hills. Jared tugs his jacket off and places it in the backseat as he turns and looks at Jensen with a sad smile “I love you.”

Jensen tries to smile back but he cant. He clears his throat as emotions wells up in him and nods “I love you to...you come back to me.”

Jared bites his lip and leans over the console and gently kisses Jensen's lips before getting out of the car and walking to the shoreline. Jensen watches from the car as Jared strips down and cracks his back before stepping into the water.

And suddenly his heart sinks down in his chest and he swears he cant breathe. He rushes from the car and trips in the sand as he tries to make it down to the shore just as Jared sinks under.

He watches with rapid eyes, scanning the open water when a loud squeal splits through hurting his ears. He watches as a shimmery tail lifts out and slaps against the surface before the water moves at high speed and Jensen knows they’ve found him.

He falls to his butt in the sand and gulps as the water calms and the air around him grows quiet. 

 

Jared had only just changed back into his other form when his colony swarmed around him in a herd, their weapons in their hands and dark looks on their faces as two reached out for him in hard grasps and led him home.

He knew Ophelia would be pisses when he got there but he hadn't been expecting the sinister look on her face when the others threw him to the sea floor before her. Her eyes were dark and her skin seemed paler than usual, her nails digging into her throne. 

“I have to say I didn't expect to see you again after you abandoned your family and for what? A measly human?”

Jared shoots his eyes over toward his friends and watches as Iris and Celeste stare back with fear in their eyes. “I love him.”

Ophelia scoffs “love...love is for the weak Jared have you forgotten? You cant love.”

Jared glares and pushes against the sirens holding his arms “no Ophelia you cant. Why don't you tell them the truth. How we can go home, how we can walk on land and be with the ones we love. You lied to us. To all of us just so we would stay with you, so we would blame the humans. But its you.”

The others around them stirred, looking at each-other in shock as wild murmurs filled the water. Ophelia’s eye twitched as she looked around at her colony “that's enough!” she looks down at Jared with fire in her eyes “you ungrateful brat. I gave you life, I made you, you would be nothing without me--”

“that's where your wrong Ophelia. I would be just fine without you. Its you who couldn't live without me. I’m here to ask for one thing only and then I’m going back where I belong. I want you to turn me back. I want to be human again.”

Ophelia laughs, the sound dark and cold making Jared flinch “change you back...why would I do that?”

“Because If you don't...I’ll kill you.”

The amusement leaves Ophelia's eyes and her face goes blank. The grip on him loosens and he shoots up to his full height as his fellow sirens gather around him “ I’m not the same person I was when I was tossed into the ocean. Jensen made me see that I can do anything and...and I will go home to him no matter what it takes. So you have two options. You can either change me back and I’ll leave or I’ll rip you apart and feed you to the sharks. So whats it gonna be?”


	23. Home

Jensen sat nervously in the police station. It had been 15 hours since Jared had went back into the ocean and he felt like a piece of him went to. He wasn't sure if he would ever see Jared again but that didn't mean he wouldn't get justice for him.

“Mr. Ackles?”

Jensen looks up as a young police officer with bright red hair walks out “Detective Rogers will see you now.”

Jensen gulps so loud he’s pretty sure the red head can hear it, like a bomb dropping as he follows him down a long hallway to a small office where an older man is sitting with Jared's file open.

“Mr. Ackles from what I understand your here to give me exclusive information on my cold case against Mr. Padalecki here. I hope what you have is valuable I’ve been trying to help the Padalecki's since Jared went missing.”

Jensen reaches in his pocket and pulls out the tape recorder and presses play and watches the emotions that plays on the mans face.

He looks up with astonished eyes and leans back in his chair “your telling me Jared is alive?”

“Yes. Its true that David pushed him off the cliff after he strangled him but he didn't die...he almost did. According to him he did die. But he was saved by a group of people and his been with them these past two years. Till recently he came home and found me and...I promised I would help him.”

The detective lets out a winded breath and looks around “where is he? Jared.”

“He’s with those people right now he had to clear some things up first but he should be back soon.”

Detective Rogers closes the file with a thump “well when he does call me... In the mean time I'm gonna start setting up a court date.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that, this man confessed nothing to deny. Unless you have something else?”

Jensen looks down and thinks about his dad. If he does this his mother would be devastated, his family would be ruined. But if he doesn't Jared would hate him.

“Actually there is one more thing...”

 

Jensen watched from a distance as Detective Rogers and two other officers came out of his fathers building with his dad in handcuffs, an angry look on his face. He backed up and hid behind a car and listened to his fathers angry rambling, his promises to end Rogers career.

Rogers knocked his hand on the cop car that zoomed off with his dad in tow allowing Jensen to creep out from behind the car. Rogers looked over and sighed “gotta say I hope your right about this I’m really going out on a limb here.”

“I know sir but he all but confessed it to me and like I said I overheard them talking a week ago my dad was there that night. And he might be more involved than I know.”

 

It had been two days since he had seen Jared and he was beginning to lose hope that boy was coming back. Detective Rogers already had a court date set and without Jared present David and his dad could walk.

Not only that but being outhouse Jared was making Jensen sick. He didn't know if he was ok, if Ophelia had hurt him in someway, if he was even alive. Maybe he decided to stay? That he was done with Jensen and his messed up human world. Maybe he decided being a siren was the best thing for him.

It was nearing midnight and after 4 bottles of beer and lousy take out he decided it would be best to head to bed. He had just stumbled into the bathroom when he heard a soft click. He paused quietly and turned slowly to the bathroom door and reached out for the shaving scissors that rested on the sink. 

He took a deep breath and told himself that if he was to die tonight at least he wouldn't miss Jared.

He opened the door quietly and crept out in the hallway and paused.

A dark figure was facing away from him, near the window. It whipped around as Jensen took another step, the floorboard creaking and Jensen dropped the scissors.

“Jared?”

The boy came closer. His face was glowing, his eyes lit up he seemed more lively than before. He seemed different.

Jared smiled happily and bit his lip, his body completely naked just like the night he came to Jensen “hey...”

Jensen let out a relieved breath and stomped forward and pulled the naked boy in his arms, his fingers tangling in the salty hair as he breathed him in. 

Jared melted in his arms, a content sigh escaping his lips as he buried his face in Jensen's neck “I missed you.”

Jensen pulled back and pressed desperate kisses over the boys face, his heart warming at the giggles that escaped him before Jared looked up with teary eyes “I’m sorry it took so long...I had things to do. I had to say goodbye.”

“What happened?”

Jared pulled back and shivered and Jensen rushed to get him a blanket and covered him up “when I got in the water they were waiting for me. Ophelia she threatened me and then I threatened her. She agreed to turn me back and the others wanted to overthrow her and make me the leader but I said no. I wanted to come home to you.”

Jensen grinned, his heart beating rapidly as he pressed another kiss to Jared's cheek “I love you Jared.”

Jared moves to sit in his lap and smiles shyly “could you show me?”

Jensen bites his lip as his hand trails down Jared’s front, pulling the blanket back making the boy sigh “I can do that,” he stood up, lifting Jared in his arms, and carried him to bed and fell on top of him, jerking his clothes off.

Jared stretched his arms above his head, his body curving like a cat as he stared at Jensen with low, lust filled eyes “you coming down or what?”

Jensen growls low in his throat and latches his mouth to Jared's neck and sucks making the boy moan as the blood rushed to his skin, a dark bruise already forming. He feels like he’s floating as Jensen’s fingers slip and slide along his body like a cloud of smoke, seemingly everywhere at once.

God he missed this.

He watches through lidden eyes as Jensen slicks himself up with lube and gives him a heavy look before pushing inside making them both groan with need. Jared sighed, his head turning and pushing into the pillow and his hips arching up into Jensen hold as his hips thrusts faster.

Jensen bites his Jared's wet bottom lip and tugs roughly as he takes Jared's hand and shoves it up high and twines their fingers together and squeezes as his other grips his hip tightly, deep fingerprint shaped bruises forming.

Jared's mouth drops open as a whine leaves his throat as delicious, mind blowing pleasure spreads through him like wildfire. He loosens his hold on the headboard and tangles his fingers in Jensen sweaty hair and tugs, his hand slipping and landing on his neck. “Jensen come on...please.”

Jensen smirks, out of breath, and licks a stripe up the clammy skin “its ok baby I got you, come on baby come for me.”

Oh and he does. A loud yell leaves his lips as stars blind his eyes and his body slacks and falls back on the bed as a wave of content washes over him as Jensen chases his own orgasm before his hips stutter and slam against Jared one last time before collapsing on top of him in a tired heap.

Jared gasps as Jensen rolls off, his arm slipping under Jared's head and pulling him close, not caring as their sweaty, cum covered bodies slide together. “I love you...don’t ever leave me again.”

Jared smiles sleepily and rubs his nose down Jensen's chin “promise.”

Just as Jared's about to slip off Jensen jolts and looks down “oh by the way...your court dates in 3 days.”


	24. Court

Jared hadn't spoke to his parents but that had to know.

After all his court date was tomorrow.

After Jensen’s shocking confession that night in bed Jared barley had time to wrap his head around this whole situation. He had jumped out of bed, in a mild panic, and paced around the room butt ass naked for 20 minutes, sleep far from his mind. 

He had wanted to smack the shit out of Jensen but then Jensen gave him a sheepish smile, his eyes filled with an apology and Jared sank in his arms and buried his face in Jensen’s scruffy neck and sighed.

And then he fell asleep.

Jensen had introduced him to Detective Rogers the day after and he had assured him they had David in the bag. Mayor Ackles maybe not so much. Surprisingly Mayor Ackles was just who he was worried about.

Jensen’s dad was cold and smart. He knew how to slither his way around the town, how to swing a jury. Everyone in town knew him, believed him, trusted him and Jared had been playing dead for two years.

Except he hadn't been playing anything. But of course he couldn't say that.

He could walk in that court room and tell them what really happened that night specifically when he didn't remember much. He knows he saw Mayor Ackles there that night can remember hearing his voice but what did he say?

Jared had tried everything. He had went back to the spot and tried to push himself back to that night but all he could muster was the pain.

It was like going through some sort of traumatic incident and not being able to remember your captor. 

Calloused hands slid down his shoulder and gripped tight as he leaned his head back on the couch, Jensen towering over him “quit pushing it baby if it doesn't come its fine we have enough.”

“For David sure, but not for your dad. I cant just let him get away with it Jensen not after what he did. Hell for all we know he’s the one who tossed me in the fucking water.”

Jensen blinked at Jared's fowl language and cleared his throat “listen tomorrow we go to court and if you cant remember then will figure something out. But Jay these things take time I wont be surprised if you cant right now.”

Oh but he did.

They hadn't been asleep long before he was tossing and turning, whimpers leaving him as he struggled to breathe, water filling his lungs and salt stinging his eyes. He arched off the bed with a strangled gasp his hands reaching up toward the ceiling like it was breaking through water. 

He could feel rough hands on his neck and hear whispered words in the background as his consciousness faded in and out. He could feel his body being dragged along the rocky sand, his head banging against the ground as he was dropped in a careless heap. He could hear Davids panicked words and the deep voice of a man that sounded a lot like Jensen's dad.

Could hear him assuring his son everything would be fine. That he would take care of it. That he did the right thing. 

Jared shot up like a rocket in bed, his hair wet with sweat and matted to his face and his body on fire as he looked around the room wincing as Jensen stirred next to him and rolled over with a worried look “Jay? Whats wrong?”

Jared's mouth bobbed helplessly as he caught his breath, the feel of water still there and gulped “I remember.”

 

Walking into that court room with all eyes on him Jared wanted to run. He wanted to run, jump off that cliff and swim back to his colony and take Ophelia’s place. He guesses Celeste has that covered by now.

But what really makes him want to run is his family sitting in the front row. 

They look the same, yet different. Megan’s hair is longer and she looks like a woman now, she has light makeup on and her brown eyes are red like shes been crying. Jeff’s hair is also longer and hangs down from the sides making him look like a 90’s Johnny Depp. He has a beard going on and Jared wonders if that was intentional or not.

His dads hair is grayer and he’s wearing glasses now and he knows his dad has to hate them. His mom’s normally put together facade is no longer there. She has no make up on like she usually would, her hair is loose around her shoulders and her face is puffy. 

Jared can feel the panic well up in him as their eyes lock on him. His feet back pedal and he bumps into Jensen who wraps his arms around his waist “its ok baby I’m right here.”

His breathing picks up and his hands grow sweaty as Megan stands with wide eyes, her hand covering her mouth as she walks up to him “Jared?” she slowly lowers her hand and reaches out to touch him and when her fingers connect with his arm she gasps like she hadn't been expecting him to really be there.

“Oh my God,” she cries before she leaps forward and wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes tighter making it even harder for him to breathe. His brother follows and wraps his arms around his waist and lifts him and his sister in his arms and presses a kiss to his forehead.

They part ways as his parents come up, both their eyes filled with tears. His mom sobs loudly as she hugs him and it reminds Jared of when his grandpa died when he was little and she cried for days.

His dad holds it together as he joins in on the hug but Jared feels conflicted.

He had imagined this moment a thousand times. He thought he would feel overjoyed, he would cry, he would be happy, he would feel something. But as they pulled back and looked at him with wide, happy eyes he felt the need to run to Jensen.

He turned sharply and buried his face under Jensen's arm and pressed into his side sighing as Jensen returned the embrace and gave his family a sad smile “I’m sorry he’s a little overwhelmed. I’m Jensen by the way, I'm glad you could make it.”

His parents lean to the side and try to find Jared's eyes but he hides his face and tries not to look at them, to not see the disappointment in their eyes. 

The judge comes in and Jared sits down quickly next to Jensen and Detective Rogers and tries to ignore the pale face of David as he stares at him from the other side with scared eyes. 

Its clears as day that David isn't paying attention to the judge or the lawyers, his eyes are locked dead set on Jared's as he stares back with a heavy heart. 

“And now Mayor Ackles will take the stand.”

Jared and Jensen both gasp as they look to the front and watched Jensen's father, dressed up in a fancy suit, walk forward with an evil look in his eye as he locks in on the two of them.

“Mr. Ackles where were you the night that Mr. Padalecki supposedly died?”

“I was at my office doing some last minute work for the charity event the next day where I gave a speech.”

Jared scoffs and folds his arms as Mr. Ackles goes on with his lies a little longer. He can feel himself shaking, his face is burning with anger and he wants nothing more than to take the bible sitting up front and beat him with it.

“So what your saying is you've never met Mr. Padalecki and have no connection to this crime? Even though your illegitimate son has been hooked to the scene?”

“That's what I’m saying.”

God this was it. He was gonna get away with it. He was gonna walk out of here a free man with no worries, free to go back to his office and sit in his pompous chair and gloat about how he got away with murder. And Jared would go home and wake up every night and remember that one of his killers was still out there and making up rules for their town.

“That's bullshit!”

Jared's head snaps around as David stands up and shoves his lawyer away from him “he was there that night!”

The Mayor narrows his eyes as his son stands “David watch your mouth--”

“No! Your not gonna make me take all the blame for this! You told me it was the only way! You told me that Jared needed to be taught a lesson, that no one ever refuses a Ackles! When we got to the beach Jared was still knocked out when dad showed up and--and I was having doubts but he told me it was the only way. But then Jared woke up and I thought maybe I could have some fun with him but then he fought back and dad hit him with the rock not me! We drug him up to the cliff and I told him we should just forget it but dad said we had to do it, that it was to late that I would go to jail so when Jared woke up I strangled him and dad pushed him over the edge.”

Jared sat stock still as the court room filled with horrified gasps and low whispers. He could hear his family crying behind him, could feel Jensen's tight squeeze on his hands, could see the red face of Mr. Ackles and he still couldn't believe it. 

David just helped him.

As the court room’s whispers grew louder Jared’s disbelief took over till hot tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks in a river. He turned and buried his face in Jensen’s chest as the balief walked up and cuffed the Mayor and pulled him off the stand. 

The judge shook his head in amazement “well never in all my years as the convicted fully confessed to a crime and sold out his accomplice. Due to the new evidence the court will investigate and will set a new date once all the information has been received. In the mean time David Payton Ackles I find you guilty for the charges of first degree murder, attempted sexual assault of a minor I sentence you to life with the possibility of parole. Court adjourned.”


	25. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story!

3 years later

Loud laughs echoed through the house as Jared rushed down the hallway with Jensen hot on his trail. Rough hands reached out and gripped his bony waist and pulled him in tight to the broad chest making him sigh.

After David was convicted it didn't take long for the court to also decide that Mayor Ackles was guilty as well. And as it turns out with Davids confession and some last minute bystanders testimonies he ended up getting 20 years in prison. 

A year ago Jensen had asked Jared to marry him and a couple months later they had a small spring wedding with their family and friends all gathered around.

And the best part? Iris and Celeste had even attended the wedding. Iris was finding more tempting everyday to visit land, which Jared didn't mind, and she had even reunited with her family much to their shock. Celeste of course stuck to her call with the water and only came when she felt the need.

A couple months ago Jensen decided it was time for them to move out of his small studio apartment and find somewhere they could start a family. And thanks to Jared's settlement they found a nice 3 bedroom house near the water with a beautiful view that made Jared's heart soar. 

Recently they had decided to take their hand at adopting. It took Jared a while to get used to the whole being human again thing and for months after the hearing he dreaded getting in the ocean in fear that he would look down and see a tail. 

But finally after much encouragement Jensen tossed him in the water and the legs stayed. 

He had reconnected with his family. It took time and Jared had been a little uneasy around them for awhile. He hadn't been sure how to connect with them or what to say. He had been missing from their lives for so long that he wasn't sure if there was anything left for them.

But then a couple weeks after the sentencing Jeff showed up at their apartment after some awkward phone calls between the family with a phone number. Jared had been trying to find a job for awhile but no one wanted to hire a 17 year old that hadn't aged and had no schooling. But thankfully at his brothers hospital that had recently been training CNA’s on sight and offered to let Jared talk to his boss about the opportunity. 

Jared had been thankful and after going to the class for a couple weeks he became a CNA and discovered he loved helping people and eventually became a nurse. 

Due to his non aging body he had to tell his family something and they had been a little confused. He could tell they hadn't believed him at first and stared at him like he was crazy but after days of pleading and tears he finally showed them his back. And after filling them in on the story of his scars his mom accepted it with teary eyes. 

Jensen had mentioned the idea of kids a couple times but Jared wasn't ready. It had only been three years since the trial, he was only 20 and sure by now he should be 22 but he wasn't. For two years he had been 17, time never moving and his body never aging and he understood that Jensen was older than him, already 32 and ready to settle down and have a family but Jared wasn't. 

Sometimes he felt selfish and cried to Jensen about how much he was taking away from him but Jensen would just shush him and pull him in his strong arms and tell him that even if they never had kids it wouldn't matter to him as long as he got to wake up to Jared everyday.

But he was slowly coming around.

Recently Jeff and his wide had their second child and named Jared and Jensen the godfathers and Jared had never been more in love, besides Jensen, than with little Jacey. Jared had been there when Olivia had went into labor and when they told him her name he cried.

It was as close to Jared for a girl that they could get. 

Jacey was 5 months old now and clung to Jared even at her young age. Jared and Jensen even had a small pop up crib they kept in the guest bedroom for when Jacey and her big brother Max would stay when they came over. Jared liked babysitting. 

Megan told him he needed to stop being so scared of everything. He was home now, with his friends and family and he was safe. He could be happy if he wanted it. 

He watched as Jensen chased Max around on the sandy shores and listened to Jaceys little baby laugh and smiled softly as the breeze swept up around him, the salty air burning his nose. He could be happy.

He could have what others did. He turned his head and looked at the water and sighed deeply as he stepped in till the waves hit his ankles and closed his eyes as something heavy swirled inside him. 

The ocean might not be his home anymore but as he turned to look at Jensen with his boyish grin on his handsome face he came to the realization that as long as he had Jensen it didn't matter where they were, then he was home.


End file.
